


Noches

by LaSupay3



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Pain, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSupay3/pseuds/LaSupay3
Summary: Adentrémonos en la relación de dos varones, descubramos sus nudos y pasiones. Su ambiente y su interior.Los señores alrededor de King Of Fighter son más que hombres hambrientos de poder. Lo veras en sus Noches.
Relationships: Geese Howard/Billy Kane, Wolfgang Krauser/Laurence Blood
Kudos: 5





	1. Otra melodia

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons bien extraños, disculpen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De noche en la azotea, una canción, una cama, palabras y romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playlist para el cap 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5xB3eNjB4M&list=PLXKXvwlCcAxFV3wED8N1I8Dk9d6D8hfIH&index=1

¿Qué tan noche es ahora? No le puedes hacer esa pregunta a los amantes.

Apreciemos a dos, dos adultos, dos conocidos y confiables, dos que habrán pasado diversas situaciones juntos pues comparten lazos heredados y ciertos intereses. Más que tener lugar en las misma mesa en galas y aquellos encuentros para demostraciones de fuerza ocasionales, también tenían en común el insomnio y buen gusto musical; los flamencos y sinfonías solo se diferencian por la complejidad y tal vez, el canto. La guitarra así como el violín, rasgar una de sus cuerdas bastaba para transmitir un sentimiento.

Los caballeros se encuentran en la misma gran habitación, dónde la luz de la luna es el foco y se da libre paso al viento que revuelve ligeramente las cortinas. Un soplido fue lo que dió inició a las siguientes letras:

—Las once ya, las estrellas fulgor destellan.

_Ahh~ Cariño ¿Cuándo cantará para mí?_ —

Laurence en la guitarra, daba rienda suelta a su corazón, tonadas apasionadas al mismo tiempo que su romántica voz hacia eco en la elegante azotea.

— _Amo, clamad, por ese fiel perro que tanto ama._

_Quisiera un poco morder, gozo de grata familiaridad._

_Ahh~ quema otra vez, este ardiente fuego, quema otra vez._

_¿Habrá quien quiera sentir este ardor?_ —

Levantándose de su comodidad, dando los pasos necesarios para acercar su mejilla al la nuca del otro; él también canta.

— _Ahh~ cariño ¿Las flamas ruegan por quemar?_

_Roja candela. Tu aliento, tu ser._

_Trampa es tu voz, presa yo, tal vez_ —

Con su última palabra, la melodía de la guitarra paró, esta también se hizo a un lado; eran ellos ahora unidos por un beso. Wolfgang acomodaba su propio cabello detrás de su oído, una vez hecho eso, su mano se decidió a deslizarse por el pecho de su compañía. Laurence no se quedaba quieto, uno de su brazos rodeaba el cuello del otro mientras como reacción a los escalofríos por cada beso que recibía. El idioma de los suspiros era lo único que podías oír.

Una mano viajó a un lugar más sensible, una sonrisa de parte del receptor fue la señal que le indicó continuar. Esta vez era Laurence quien acariciaba la púrpura melena mientras su torso agradecía cada caricia haciendo más profunda y pesada su respiración. La calidez se transportó a sus caderas y tentaba con bajar más, otra vez, el amo esperaba una señal.

—2 veces eh... se está portando más cordial que de costumbre, Krauser—, una ligera risa se dio lugar. 

—Has sido tú quien me ha llamado, por esta ocasión así será mi trato—

—¿Qué es lo que escucho? ¿Mí empleador y maestro pide mi consentimiento?—

—No cuesta mucho cambiar mi actitud y hacer que…—

—No no, olvidelo, está bien así; esta actitud es nueva, estoy intrigado— detuvo a su acompañante de separarse de él sosteniendo su nuca, un ligero tono de preocupación durante su negación trajo recuerdos a quien entonces toma el rol de 'obediente'.

—¿Qué es lo que temías? ¿Acaso no quieres volver a actuar como juguete de Edel, Ritter y mío?— La cuestión hizo sonrojar a Laurence, el mismo recuerdo pasó por su mente.

—No, no... No estoy obligado a responder eso—

— _Hund_ — La profunda voz del susurro de Krauser lo dejo callado y con la mirada divagante por unos segundos.

—Ya no te ríes tanto... — Laurence se encuentra falto de fuerza, su cuerpo se abandonó sobre el sofá. Wolfgang tomo entre sus brazos al durmiente, con esta romántica vista es que se dirige a sus aposentos.

Laurence fue recostado en medio de la cama acomodado como un príncipe. Krauser con una copa de vino en mano toma asiento a su lado, y luego de un sorbo y se dispone a apreciar visualmente cada detalle le fuera posible del rostro y cuerpo. Una caricia sobre su frente se extendió hasta su barbilla. Llevando su pulgar a rozar el labio inferior del español, Krauser reconoció estar tentado.

—Maldito hombre, cómo alguien como tú...— Se detuvo su habla, pues Laurence abrió los ojos, el periodo de shock terminó; ahora él tiene ante su vista y en primera persona la imagen propia de quien apreció solo en finos retratos, sus ojos de un azul pálido, sus líneas de expresión, una verdadera insignia de la fuerza y la belleza.

—Maldito eh?— Laurence tomándolo bruscamente de su camisa logra acercarlo para robarle un beso, se percibe el sabor del vino así como la calidez de sus labios, una dulce emoción cual propio sabor.

—¿Maldito por qué? ¿por ser tu tentación? tu talón en estas situaciones, tu pilar en tu soledad, es eso... eso y más, ¿verdad?—

— _Stille_ — Krauser pidió silencio, su expresión era difícil de interpretar, sus ojos eran los de un enamorado y su boca se expresaba con agresividad.

— _Gib mir...mehr_ — Ahora pidió más, su voz, su mirada, su expresión. es dulce.

—Krauser...—

Un beso los une otra vez, la copa de vino cayó pues no importa, las caricias no se hacen esperar. Krauser sujeta el rostro del otro como si fueran a arrebatárselo de su poder. El lobo dorado está hambriento de amor.

—Amor—

Se dejo oir entre la tomada de aliento de Laurence, sus brazos rodearon el cuello mientras continuaba la lucha entre los corazones de ellos. Él cayó sobre su espalda, su amante era sobre el ahora.

Al detenerse el frenesí del beso sus miradas se cruzaron. Krauser jadeaba, Laurence se mantenía en templanza cual rosa ante un espectador. Krauser baja su mirada aunque no era porque tratara de evitar verle al otro, buscaba sentirle más, buscaba unas manos que lo acariciaran, Laurence comprendió la señal y forzó un abrazo dejando a Krauser se encontraba a un nivel inferior, su rostro era contra el pecho de Laurence; el calor lo quemaba, volvió el frenesí, empezaron los intensos besos, los fuertes apretones alrededor del cuerpo, los jadeos. Esta escena provocaba los mismos sentimientos a Laurence, una expresión de placer adornaba su rostro, se sentía amado.

—Espera...— Colmado de caricias y besos, su voz no podía evitar quebrarse; aunque su mente reclamaba el alto, su cuerpo reaccionaba aceptando cada estimulo, y, hubo uno en especial. Krauser bajo sus besos a su bajo abdomen y a acariciar sus piernas.

—No quiero esperar, te quiero y te tomare—.

Desnudó sus piernas y lo beso, lo besa intensamente, dejó correr su lengua a lo largo de su entre pierna para luego dar un ligero mordisco, la reacción es obvia y ante ella respondió:

—Realmente, te quiero—. Laurence perdió el habla por completo, solo asintió y permitió que continuara. La calidez lo envolvió. Bajo sus brazos intentaba cubrir su rostro, lo que estaba sintiendo le hacia perder la compostura, trataba de impedírselo de alguna forma. Krauser detuvo su accionar a con su boca para regresar la mirada hacia su amante. La vista era grata, un incentivo para continuar.

Krauser se alzó de la cama para retirar sus ropas elegantes, luego fue hacia el rostro de su amante, tomo su rostro y susurra: 

— _Meine liebe, schliesse dich mir an_ —. Unámonos, mi amor.

Laurence abrazó su espalda y beso oído, los amantes se hicieron uno.

Con dulzura se daban lugar los suspiros, con amor las embestidas, con cariño las caricias, con pasión las expresiones. Podías oír jadeos, dos bestias amándose animalmente, lamentable es el dolor que causaba el acto, más importante era la ternura que sentían uno de parte del otro. Al menos esta vez, esta vez, se estaban amando. ¿Es esto lo que hace la noche? ¿aún es de noche?

El hambriento ha sido saciado, la rosa sonó en su quebrantar. Unas lagrimas brotaron, el mayor las lamió como acto de empatía. Mientras Laurence volvía en si Krauser lo acariciaba, sus hombros con sus manos, su cuello con sus labios.

Está vez nadie habló, no había más que expresar. Bastaba que estuvieran juntos, los corazones se hablan mediante el cuerpo. Mientras el cielo se aclaraba los amantes se brindaban los últimos besos, en la espalda, el cuello, las manos, la frente, los labios.

Un abrazo y un suspiro. Ahora descansan, ahora que el mañana está por comenzar.


	2. Una carta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por la mañana, el desayuno, el dialogo y una R.

—…Echando un vistazo al ayer, a aquellos días en los que era aplaudido por asesinar animales, porque para acabar con toros debías empezar con perros y caballos. Recuerdo, esta dedicación se hizo tan repetitiva y sin emoción luego de una década de carrera; y aún no comprendo la sorpresa de la gente de ver cómo fallecen los toros. Después de todo, siempre los han visto muertos sobre su mesa ¿no? Comer muerte es una hazaña mayor a simple que es matar—

—La carne cocinada es solo alimento, o al menos comprendo que así lo interpreta la mayoría de la gente ya que están acostumbrados a ignorar el proceso de muchas cosas, señor Blood—

—Tienes razón...—

10 am, tiempo del desayuno en el jardín. Café Ganoderma cortado, un mendrugo de chabatta, uvas verdes y trozos de melón.

—Señor Blood, el salón de entrenamiento ha esperado por usted de 6 a 7, debido a ello debo preguntar ¿Piensa en hacer uso del área posteriormente?—

—Humm... No lo creo— Dió su primer sorbo de café. —Este café es buenísimo ¿lo ha probado alguna vez? Sebastian—

—No suelo probar todo lo que preparo para servirle, señor—

—Bebe un poco, anda, no te arrepentirás. El café trae ganoderma qué por si solo es un hongo especial, pero sabe muy bien porque lo preparó usted. Debería disfrutar su propia obra ¿no cree?— Laurence ofrece la taza alzándola mientras sonríe.

—Pero es su misma taza, señor...—

—Eso no tiene importancia, el café sí, el café lo es todo. Ten, pruébalo—

Ante la insistencia, accede. El sabor era bueno, el aroma igual, un café único. El contenido de la taza desapareció.

—Gracias—

—... a ti. Sirveme más— Sonríe mientras come unas uvas.

—Siempre tanta familiaridad, Laurence— a espaldas de la mesa del jardín, era Krauser junto a Edel, lo cual era raro porque nunca se separa de Ritter.

—Toda la vida y con quien lo merezca, ¿También quieres café o ¿prefieres las uvas? —

—¿Qué tan impresionante puede ser?—

—Si no lo pruebas no lo sabrás, ven toma asien- ¿to? Ritter—

—Woof!—

—Abajo, no te estaba invitando a ti— Una expresión entre disgusto y gracia por la situación tuvo lugar en él.

Ritter bajo del asiento y fue hacia las piernas de Laurence buscando caricias.

—No, no... Ahh, tu ganas. Ven— Ritter posa su cabeza sobre la pierna de Laurence y permanece ahí, por poco tiempo. Edel jaló del collar a Ritter para alejarlo de las caricias, luego ambos reposan sobre el suelo. Laurence solo les observa y recibe una muestra de los colmillos de Edel.

—Gruñón...— dijo mientras bebia su café.

—Sebastian, ¿algún recado?— Wolfgang tomó asiento.

—Eh...Sí! llegó esta carta— Terminaba de servir el café y entrega la carta, llevaba en el sello una “R“.

—¿Bernstein? tanto tiempo...—

En el contenido de la carta:

" _Wolfgang._

_No he olvidado ni una sola de las deudas que tengo contigo y mucho menos pienso pagarlas por si lo te lo preguntabas. Te escribo por otro motivo u oferta, como gustes tomar lo siguiente:_

_He sido invitado a una Gala en Singapur y tengo intención de llevarte como mi acompañante. Comprendo que no han invitado a aquellos que están cerca a las coronas, debido a ello, como gran amigo que soy asistirás bajo mi ala._

_Habrá lo de siempre, desde los bailes hasta las apuestas, pero estoy más interesado en la venta que harán unas organizaciones especiales. Pienso que te podría interesar ver los productos que se ofrezcan o simplemente ir conmigo y pasar el rato._

_Sé que no temes a que te roben un avión y hagan explotar 2 pero quisiera evitarte esas molestias llevándote en auto por los últimos kilometros._

_Si accedes hazme una llamada y te daré coordenadas anteriores al lugar de la gala, ahí nos encontremos._

_R. Bernstein._ "

Dando por terminada la lectura y ya guardada la carta en el saco, Wolfgang tomó postura de pensador, y sorpresa, una ligera risa era en él. Laurence es atento a cualquier señal que venga de Krauser pues le disgustan las situaciones inesperadas, y por supuesto, jamás ignoraría una sonrisa de la persona más seria que ha conocido.

—¿Quién te ha escrito cartas de amor? ire por su cabeza— 

—¿Enserio? Entonces permiteme ordenar tu lapida antes de que se enfrenten— 

Krauser siempre responde con sarcasmo las frases que llevan esa esencia. En este caso, Laurence quedó silenciado por no saber en qué pensar mucho menos como responder. ¿Era sarcasmo o no?

—Hahaha! Ten calma Laurence, no era enserio—

—...— continuaba sin saber qué pensar, qué decir; tal vez la noche pasada le ha sido la causa de esta reacción.

—Esta carta no era más que invitación informal, y a decir verdad, aún tengo dudas de si confirmar mi asistencia o no—

—¿Invitación informal? ¿A qué problemas lo quieren meter ahora? —

—Uno de mis deudores ha sido el solicitante de mi presencia, por eso tengo dudas—

—Qué es lo que dice, solo un ignorante se atrevería a ir en contra suya—

—Es ese el detalle—

—Entonces...¿estará fuera de Europa?—

—Al parecer— Con su última palabra se levantó del asiento y se dirige al lateral de Laurence y posa su mano en su hombro. —¿Cuento contigo? No quiero meterme en líos yo solo—

Cerró los ojos pensando en varias posibilidades y secciones para contrarrestar cualquier peligro. Terminando esos segundos, con la espalda firme una mirada sería responde. —Siempre, amo—

Wolfgang hace una señal con las manos hacía Sebastian quien reacciona acercandole un teléfono. Luego de marcar,n o se hizo esperar el que la llamada sea contestada.

—Bernstein—

—Esperaba está llamada, su alteza. Enviadle las coordenadas de inmediato— 

—Sí señor— un grupo de varones uniformados de ropas militares negras frente a una gran pantalla marcaban el lugar de encuentro.

—Está hecho—

Un sirviente que se encontraba cerca a la gusta notificaba la recepción de las coordenadas asintiendo la cabeza mientras posaba su mano sobre el oído. Sebastian realiza la misma señal. Krauser despide la llamada.

—Nos veremos pronto—


	3. Cuestiones menores

6 de la tarde.

Krauser y Laurence en asientos que ponían uno frente al otro. Uno se disponía a ver la ventana mientras que el otro se mantenía firme sobre su asiento.

En medio de ellos fue colocada una bandeja que contenía dulces españoles, seis pequeñas porciones de mazapan. —Con permiso—.

Ya habiéndose retirado el sirviente, Krauser voltea su mirada primero hacía Laurence y luego a la bandeja. —¿No comerás? Son tus dulces favoritos—

—No tengo apetito— Giró la mirada para no cruzarse con el rostro de Wolfgang.

Aparentando indiferencia, Laurence se pone de pie y se dirige a una de las maletas dónde guardaba sus espadas, toma una y la empuña mientras observa sus decorados.

—¿Enojado?—

—No lo sé, no sé si estoy enojado contigo o alguien más—

Wolfgang se levantó de su asiento.—Laurence...—

Miraba de reojo la acción tras su espalda. —no me hables, no vas a resolver todo con carici...—. Él ha callado, una de las manos de Krauser enmarcaba el rostro de Laurence mientras el hablá se detuvo por un beso.

Liberandose de él y quedando frente a frente aunque un poco alejados, posa el filo de la espada cerca a su cuello. Traía una expresión de enojo.

—No lo harías ni aunque te lo pidiese Dios—

Por lo dicho, unas pequeñas señales de inconformidad y molestia no tardaron en aparecer, el ceño se ha fruncido.

—Dijiste que las caricias no solucionarían nada pero...— la mano izquierda de Krauser desata la tela blanca que traía como corbata. Habiendo quitado está de su lugar, la parte superior de la camisa se abre permitiendo ver un poco más que su cuello. —...qué te parece un abrazo y dos besos—.

No hay respuesta.

—Tres besos—

El corazón acelera su pulso, puede oír los latidos claramente, lo profundo de su sonido. Ignorar más ya no sirve, regresa la espada para sí y la retorna sobre la mesa de la maleta. Ya sin su espada, Krauser toma unas de sus manos y la lleva a su mejilla obligandolo a acariciarlo. Tomando la otra muñeca lo atrae hacía su cuerpo y aunque fuerza un abrazo la calidez es grata.

Permanecen así por unos minutos, hasta que...

—Debes desvestirte—

—Eh? ¿por qué?—

—No te presentaras con esas ropas ¿o si?— dijo sujetándolo un poco más abajo de los hombros, Laurence parecía confundido otra vez ¿Es una excusa para hacer... eso, o realmente había que cambiar de ropas? —Déjame ayudarte—. Krauser empieza abrir los botones de la camisa otro, Laurence aprecia la escena un poco sonrojado por las opciones que pasaron por su mente.

Mientras desataba los botones del abdomen, dice un pensamiento: —Tu piel... es color canela. Debería comprar lociones para darte ese sabor—

Laurence sonríe ante lo dicho e intenta retener la risa.

—No te burles, sabes que lo haré—

—Tú solo sabes a vino—

—Hum? ¿Hubieras preferido otro sabor? Llegaste a mí poco después de mi etapa de tabaco. Pero aún tengo variedad de sabores que ofrecer—. Laurence levanta una de sus cejas en señal de confusión. ¿Qué otro sabor que no sea vino traía Krauser? ¿Vino blanco y vino rojo? ¿Se refería a eso?. —Si quieres otro sabor de mí, tengo otras partes que estoy seguro te interesarían más—.

Laurence no pudo evitar las carcajadas está vez, reía mientras giraba su rostro como lo que pudiese.

—Eso fue afirmación— 

—Ya... ya no diga más, por favor. Me está avergonzando— terminó la frase entre risas. 

—Lo haré cuando algo me lo impida— Finaliza la frase ya habiendo cerrado los últimos botones de la nueva camisa de Laurence. —¿Sabes qué más deberíamos cambiar? Tus pantalo- —. Un beso lo detuvo de hablar, no duró mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para callarlo. Luego del pequeño beso, Laurence tomó un mazapan y lo puso en la boca del otro.

—Sé perfectamente qué hacer, ahora coma. Iré a cambiar mis ropas en otra parte—.

La preocupación de uno por el otro se ha ido. El mal humor de Laurence se ha vuelto risas. Con esa actitud activa, como normalmente es, también regreso la templanza de Krauser.

Observando como se va, examinando cada una de sus acciones, mientras reposa su cuerpo al borde de un asiento Krauser sonríe para sí; pero es extraño. 

Piensa: ¿Por qué me importa el estado emocional de un sirviente? ¿Por qué lo traigo conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan agradable estar junto a él?

No pudo responder ninguna de sus propias cuestiones, y, tampoco tenía interés de hacerlo. Solo pensó: 

—Maldito hombre...—

Posando la mano sobre su pecho, dedicó ligeros pulsos la energía de Gaia hacía su corazón, la situación demandaba este accionar. Lo sentía extraño pero no le dio mucha importancia además que no había tiempo para pensar en ello, los compromisos son lo primero.

El sirviente, a través de la puerta:

—Estamos próximos al área de aterrizaje. Costa suroeste de Singapur—.


	4. Cuestiones mayores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una larga charla con un girasol durante el camino.  
> El girasol de R.

Luego de haber aterrizado en puerto aéreo de cuestionable legalidad, 2 autos negros y de adornos dorados eran en el lugar.

Laurence espera en la puerta de salida por Wolfgang. Notando su llegada hace una reverencia.

—¿No traerás tu muleta?—

—Entre vidrios, mesas y telas tengo variadas opciones. No obstante, mi espada está presente, amo—

—Comprendo. Confío en ti mi espalda—

Tras bajar del avión e ir rumbo a los vehiculos, el cielo se tornaba entre tonos púrpuras y rojizos, la noche estaba por llegar en Singapur.

Abriendo la puerta de uno de los autos un varón delgado vestido de negro, camisa blanca y cabello largo y rubio que cubría uno de sus ojos se reverencia. —Wolfgang von Stroheim, lo estábamos esperando—

Los hombres ingresaron al vehículo. Laurence se mantenía en silencio mientras analizaba con la mirada cada extremo al interior. Ya había identificado 4 posibles escondites de armas, una cantidad muy elevada.

—Este vehículo no parece pertenecerle a Bernstein— infiere Wolfgang.

—Está en lo cierto, es una de las recientes posesiones que ha conseguido. Una apuesta con un jeque, parecía que apenas aprendía cómo jugar—

Laurence se asoma al oído de Wolfgang y susurra: —¿Jugar? ¿De qué no estoy enterado?—

—La "Gala" a la que asistiremos no será como las acostumbradas en Europa. Sospecho que aquí no solo encontraremos a políticos y aquellos de clase alta. Aparenta ser más entretenido, manchas negras podrían estar presentes— respondió.

—No se equivoca, señor. No se trata de una reunión formal, serán los del bajo mundo quienes estarán presentes. Aquí los títulos son confusos, muchos llevan una corona imaginaria, y es por ello es que ha sido invitado— agrega el varón rubio que los acompañaba en el asiento frontal a ellos.

—He... Entonces no he venido para solo hacer compañía—

—Eso usted lo sabía desde el principio ¿no es así?—

—Hmm. Por supuesto—

—He olvidado presentarme, pueden llamarme Teen, soy secretario del señor Bernstein. Es un honor conocerles— sirvió copa de vino. —Debo preguntar, ¿Cómo debería llamarlo? Conde o... —

—Esos títulos son anticuados hoy en día, llamarme por mi apellido basta—

—Señor Wolfgang entonces- Teen dirige la mirada al moreno de camisa rosa, pantalones y calzado blancos; quien ignora la conversación manteniéndose callado, cruzado de piernas y con la mirada gacha.- Su acompañante. Su rostro… me parece conocido pero, no recuerdo su nombre.

—Él es Laurence Blood, mi sirviente y guardaespaldas—

Al ser mencionado, Laurence devolvió la mirada e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

—Es un gusto señor Blood... Blood? ah-! — Teen cubrió su boca con una de sus manos antes de soltar un grito de impresión. —Qué significa esto...¿los rumores eras ciertos? ¿el apellido Blood realmente está relacionado con el Clan Stroheim? No esperaba una respuesta tan repentina a mis estudios—

Laurence inclinó hacia un lado la cabeza a fin de cruzar la mirada con el rubio quien sintió un escalofrió recorriendolo por completo hasta que dejó de ser observado directamente.

—¿Nos has estado estudiando? ¿Puedo saber el por qué?—

—¿Pensé en voz alta? ahh…— suspiró —Confesaré. No lo hago con fines lucrativos por si ello se cruzó por su mente, es solo que me parece un detalle importante como anfitrión saber sobre las personas con las que trataré—

—Me parece difícil de creer— Dijo Laurence llevando su mano derecha hacia su frente mientras negaba con la cabeza en alto. Mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Lo digo sinceramente. Me parecen interesantes además. Seré un sirviente más, pero planeo hacerme el mejor. Por eso es que estudio, para algún día servir a alguien tal vez tan ilustre como usted—

—Interesante. Eres muy dedicado para estar al lado de alguien como Rugal. Ese ánimo demuestra potencial— Dijo el noble dando un sorbo a la copa de vino.

—¿Por qué lo dice?—

—Es el mismo ánimo que tenía Laurence en sus primeros días de servicio bajo mi ala...— 

Laurence al ser mencionado, solo miró de reojo a Wolfgang.

—...Este, en la misma juventud que traes tú, no paraba de asombrarse a cada paso que daba en mi castillo, como si descubriera un tesoro a cada paso—

—Yo también estaría impresionado, nunca he estado en un castillo- Teen reflejó una sonrisa risueña. —Señor Stroheim, dijo durante la juventud. Eso significa que usted y el señor Blood llevan juntos... ¿cuánto tiempo?—

—Poco y mucho, nuestras vidas se han entrelazadas desde la niñez aunque indirectamente. Tengo vagos recuerdos de mi madre pidiéndome elegir a quien me serviría a mis 12 años y hoy en día es él quien está a mi lado—

—¿Y si no hubiera elegido a él?—

—Estaría eternamente arrepentido, sé de los otros dos que no elegí. Una es una cantora y danzante, una artista total; su talento no era malo pero considero complicado amaestrar un artista. Los otros eran más cercanos a nuestra familia pero a la vez ajenos al linaje noble, hoy aquellos dos están separados. El mayor se ha hecho un nombre propio mientras que el menor no ha hecho escandalo alguno y por ello desconozco de él—

—Supongo usted habrá intuido que la mejor opción era un Blood ¿No es asi?—

—No. Antes había elegido a otro. Poco después de mi nombramiento como lider mi clan fue que decidí cortar los lazos con quien había elegido antes. Pasé muchos años con el mayordomo de mi padre mientras esperaba encontrar a alguien con potencial para afinar sus capacidades a mi gusto y tenerlo de sirviente.

—Laurence captó su atención en aquel entonces—

—Asi es, mas que por las victorias que el ha conseguido y la estrecha relación entre nuestros apellidos, no preciso una forma de explicar porqué lo elegí; pero me considero afortunado de haberlo hecho— El ultimo sorbo a la copa de vino ha sido dado, el vidrio fue dejado de lado.

—También tengo entendido que el nombramiento ha sido reciente—

—Aunque Laurence haya adoptado su lugar como mi sirviente hace apenas unos meses puedo presumir que no deja de superarse en lo que refiere a su desempeño. Estoy agradecido con él…—

Involuntariamente, la cabeza Laurence se posa sobre el hombro del noble. Ha caído dormido. —...profundamente— Su descanso es observado con ternura. Delicadamente, Krauser hace bajar su cabeza hacia sus piernas permitiéndole un mejor lugar de reposo. Krauser desliza sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Laurence retirando de su vista un mechón de cabello. —Meine liebe...—

Teen quedó en silencio, de alguna forma se sentía anonadado y presa de la vergüenza por apreciar un momento que aparenta ser íntimo; pero él está ahí, está ahí, solo viendo. Luego de parpadear tres veces rápidamente recuperó la conciencia.

—¿Estaba muy cansado? Debe demandar mucha resistencia el servicio a con usted. Me pregunto qué labores habrá hecho—

—No responderé eso— dijo con una ligera risa —A decir verdad es durante estas horas que toma siestas—

—Oh, lamento lo que dicho; tratare de no hacer ruido— Teen giró el rostro evadiendo la escena, en su mente un pensamiento: —El señor Stroheim es más agradable de lo que hubiera imaginado. ¡Qué envidia! ¿Por qué alguien sin preparación para servir está a su lado? ¿Un amo y señor alemán puede moldear el cual hierro un a un salvaje español? Ambos son de castas altas pero…—

El sonido de unos disparos interrumpieron las palabras de su cabeza. El que reposaba, Laurence, observaba en el reflejo de la copa de vino —poco más de 8 hombres, a las 7 y 8 en punto—

Balas golpearon las ventanas del vehículo dejando pequeñas marcas en ella. Teen tomo una escopeta y sacó su cuerpo para responder los disparos. —En las extremidades, nunca en el pecho. En las extremidades, nunca en el pecho— Repetía en voz baja mientras disparaba una bala a cada hombre del primer auto.

—Apunta a la cabeza y no pierdas el tiempo— Infirió Laurence

—No quisiera pero…— Teen disparo al hombro del conductor del otro auto, un choque alejó de una vez por todas el peligro. Sobraron balas, eso es bueno, aunque él no se veía a gusto por su acción.

Ya de regreso en el asiento, el rubio se dedica a contar las balas —Tres, cuatro… Ahh~—

—Hey ¿por qué tan preocupado?—

—No es costumbre mía disparar en el medio del cuerpo, mucho menos en la cabeza. Mi superior me solía indicar centrarme en las extremidades—

—¿Estás sintiendo pena por quienes pudieron haberte matado?—

—Ahhh… Sí, un poco— agachó el cabeza avergonzado.

—Pero estas municiones ni siquiera son balas— Wolfgang tomó una de las municiones entre sus dedos. —Estos son balines, no son letales—

— Se-señor Stroheim, ahh… miren aqui— Bajando la mirada de entre sus mangas sacó una munición puntiaguda y dorada —está es real, la usare para quitarme de encima la humillación de una vez por todas— Teen cargó la escopeta y desde su lateral izquierdo lo alza y apunta hacia su cabeza.

—Eh?...Qué diablos, oye!— Laurence haciendo uso de su espada atrajo hacia sí la escopeta cargada y retiró rápidamente la bala del arma. –¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!—

—Es humillante que hayan descubierto mi forma de trabajo—

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—No quiero asesinar a nadie— Teen tenía los puños sobre las rodillas y su cabello cubría completamente su rostro.

El silencio invadió el interior del auto, la sorpresa por las palabras de Teen era indudable. ¿Cuándo se ha visto un hombre en el bajo mundo que no mate? Alguien asi no tiene lugar en el ambiente de la mafia e ilegalidades donde precisamente se vive de la muerte de otros.

—Soy un cobarde—

—Te equivocas— Infiere Wolfgang —Estás dispuesto a enfrentarte aunque no al derrame de sangre ¿me equivoco?—

—No lo hace, señor—

—Aún eres joven—

—¿Es eso malo?—

—Al contrario. Alguien como tú solo necesita de un buen maestro para ser útil—

Laurence miraba de reojo a su amo, su expresión no ha cambiado; él sabe más que cualquiera del interés de Krauser por ejemplares con potencial a formar.

—Agradezco sus palabras— Teen limpia sus ojos y arregla su cabello y corbata.

Mediante radio el conductor anuncia: —Estamos próximos a ingresar—

* * *

7:45 de la noche, entrada central de a la Mansión Akbar. Aun estando dentro del vehículo se podían oír muchas voces, tantas conversaciones y tantos idomas, el lugar era más poblado de lo que uno se podría imaginar.

-¿Quién se quiere divertir? Vengan con nosotros, no sean tímidos-

-…Las mejores mujeres para un político o cualquier hombre, vendo todas las razas…-

-…Alguien que ha estado apostando una giba táctica…-

-…Esta noche es la oportunidad para que asegures la riqueza de toda tu vida…-

-…Ni un norteamericano tiene lugar aquí…-

-…Acuéstate con él y mátalo…-

-…Sí, señor-

—Nuestro lugar no es aquí, el señor Bernstein nos espera en otro sitio— Rodeando el jardín central se encontraba un puente que aguardaba bajo su sombra un túnel, este se iluminaba mientras ingresaba el vehículo. Las luces dejaban vacíos de sombra que impedían ver durante una corta duración. En esos ratos de oscuridad, Wolfgang secretamente entrega una botella de licor a su sirviente.

El vehículo se detiene, pesadas puertas mecánicas son abiertas. Teen es el primero en descender. Pasos más adelante, de pie al lado de unas puertas de fina madera, él realiza una reverencia e invita el ingreso al invitado.

Wolfgang retira el único anillo que traía en la mano izquierda y se lo entrega a Laurence. Mientras se acercaba a ingresar a la puerta se colocaba guantes blancos. Observaba por sobre su hombro a su sirviente mientras las puertas eran cerradas por Teen. En medio de la oscuridad oye una voz

—Bienvenido—

—Siempre rodeado de oscuridad, Bernstein—


	5. Puertas

—Señor Blood, conmigo— Teen lo llamó haciendo señas con sus dedos, susurró lo siguiente —Por su bienestar... Será mejor que se mantenga al margen. Comprendo que usted suple muchos cargos para el señor Stroheim pero le recomiendo limitar su trato por esta ocasión—

—¿Por qué me dice esto?—

—Solo téngalo en cuenta y, por favor , tenga cuidado—

—No comprendo ¿De qué debería preocuparme?—

—N-nada en especifico, espero tampoco se den motivos. Ocurre que el señor Bernstein suele ser problemático en las reuniones, temo meta en sus líos al Señor Stroheim—

—Ahahaha! relájate un poco Teen. Ellos no son unos niños. Están viejos, saben de la responsabilidad—

—Trato— suspiró —lamento hablar tanto—

—No ha sido malo, no te disculpes— —¿eso es un parche? ¿Te has lastimado?—

—No—

—¿Hace cuanto que lo llevas puesto?—

—No es importante, sólo quería mejorar mi apariencia para la gala—

—Será... O tal vez ¿quieres sorprender a alguien?—

—Nada de eso, en lo absoluto—

—tu parche luce interesante, pero tu peinado...— Laurence soltó un cordón que estaba a su muñeca, cordón de cuero que usaría luego de acomodar el rubio cabello de Teen —Si lo sujetas así te hará lucir más elegante—

Observando hacia un espejo en el techo, la mirada de Teen se tornó brillante —Wow...de verdad luzco bien— finalizó su sorpresa con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Ya estamos listos entonces—

Sonidos mecánicos alrededor, el piso se mueve hacia alejándose del suelo.

—¿Un ascensor?—

—¿Hubiera preferido las escaleras?, señor Blood— Teen con un comando en el suelo detuvo la caja mecánica. —Este es el piso principal, piso 0, el señor Stroheim y el señor Bernstein se encuentran aqui adentro— Señaló una puerta ancha y dorada que destacaba entre las paredes blancas.

—¿Hay algo qué debamos hacer?—

—Ah, sí! Debo pedirle un favor. Retírese de inmediato—

—¿Es una broma?—

—No. La salida hacia el salón principal es en el extremo de esta alfombra—

—¿Realmente me echaras? Qué cruel, pensé que teníamos algo—

—No es personal, puede estar aquí pero este no es el momento. A decir verdad, sólo quería permitirle un atajo y mostrarle este lugar, es necesario— Teen posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Laurence quién le daba la espalda, lo preparaba para dejarle ir —por favor, recuerde el camino—

Las palabras de Teen pueden tomarse como simples indicaciones pero su tono de preocupación y ese 'por favor' extrañaban el pensamiento de Laurence. Continuó su camino y entre la alfombra plateada y paredes blancas, sin mirar a atrás.

* * *

Dentro de las puertas.

Un varón vestido de rojo reposaba su rostro en una de sus manos, en el silencio se aprecia una vela blanca.

—Wolfgang. 3 minutos tarde ¿Hubo algún inconveniente?—

—Ja. Nos recibieron entre balas pero eso fue lo de menos— dijo mientras acomodada su cabello hacia un lado con una de sus manos. 

—¿Cuál fue el otro problema?—

—no había donde estacionarse—

Krauser y Rugal se miraron fijamente, el noble mantenía su templanza mientras que el contrabandista trataba de retener una expresión, no lo logró, sonrió repentinamente. Pasados 3 segundos llegaron las carcajadas.

—AHAHAHA. Wolfgang! ¿Cómo guardas ese carisma y traes esa cara al mismo tiempo?— Se pone de pie y extiende los brazos.

—Es irrelevante, es mi esencia— Con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro correspondió al abrazo hundiendo un poco su rostro entre los cabellos rubios y la nuca. —Tu luna está próxima, ¿por eso que estas aquí?—

—Sinceramente no, Krauser. ¿Cúando dejaras de hacerme objeto de tus sentidos agudos?—

—Cuando dejes de oler tan bien...— Su nariz y labios rozaron el cuello del otro.

—Me halagas pero las afirmaciones no bastan para conmigo, además...mm-! no te he traido para esto...— La piel se erizó al sentir un cálido beso.

—...lo digo enserio Krauser, para ya— La risa no era más, su paciencia colma rápido. Sus manos infligieron presión en los brazos del noble haciéndolo volver en sí por el estímulo de dolor. 

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente y ,respondiendo al estímulo ,toma distancia dando la espalda y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza —Perdón por eso... Me decías ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—

Con una expresión de molestia acomodó su traje sacudiéndolo una única vez —No te perdono—. De uno de sus bolsillos sacó un pequeño estuche y lo lanzó -mira eso-.

Abrió el objeto y examinó el contenido —una obsidiana?—

—No. No se trata de una piedra común—

—Ya veo... me gustan más los cuarzos y rubíes. Si importar cuanto valgan las de este tipo no las aceptaré como paga—

La luz de la vela enmarcaba una silueta que era visible en una de las paredes. Se observaba como una prenda era echada hacía a un lado y la camisa era abierta dejando hombros al descubierto. Krauser en su curiosidad voltea la mirada y encuentra al contrabandista con el pecho descubierto. Una marca negra en forma de un omega destaca en su pecho. Krauser, aunque se mantenía controlado, no pudo evitar tragar saliva al apreciar esa ligera desnudez.

—No me malinterpretes. Empuña ese fragmento y concentra tu energía—

Obedeciendo el pedido sujeta el cristal negro luego de retirar uno de sus guantes blancos, concentra luz carmesí que destella como flamas. Al abrir los ojos y volver la mirada hacia Bernstein, observó como la marca omega brillaba. Eran chispas blancas que luego de unos segundos se extendían a su mano izquierda, la misma con la que Krauser tomaba el fragmento.

—¿Impresionado? Ya notas que no se trata de una piedra común ¿cierto?—

El fragmento es soltado y dejado caer al suelo. Un paso es dado por encima de el. El fragmento ha sido destrozado. Las miradas se cruzan y una de ellas está llena de furia, el puño izquierdo se dirige hacia el rostro del noble.

—Deberías dejar de obedecer tus instintos, Wolfgang—

—Para ti soy un animal...— El puño fue bloqueado por su mano enguantada —...No me puedes dar ordenes—

La luz de la vela se apaga, es entonces que ambos hombres se separan.

—Si intuyo bien, me necesitas ¿cierto?—

—Temporalmente— Respondió Bernstein mientras abotonaba su camisa dándole la espalda.

—Comprendo— Colocaba el guante blanco de vuelta en su mano izquierda —Espero pronto pueda gozar de esa diversión de la que me hablaste, me desagrada salir de mi castillo por caprichos ajenos—. Krauser se dispone a abrir con ambas manos la puerta detrás de la vela. —Bernstein. Esto se sumará a tus deudas—

Mientras observaba a Wolfgang dar los primeros pasos hacia el interior de las paredes negras y doradas, rechinaba entre dientes: — _Geizige—_

Avaro de mierda.

* * *

Laurence continuaba su camino tomándose su tiempo. No habían imagenes que ver o algo especial que observar más que las puertas, habían demasiadas, una cantidad ridícula podia apreciarse si te detenías en el centro de los pasillos. Era como estar en un laberinto aunque ya estabas a pocos pasos de la puerta de salida.

En el ala izquierda se oye una conversación. 

—Vamos dulzura, no me harás una mínima rebaja?—

—Si quita un 0 más de ese cheque solo habrá pagado media hora de mis servicios. No me obligue a cometer delitos que no podrá llevar a juicio ¿si?

—Tu ganas... pero no te tengo miedo—

—Y yo no quiero causarselo— arrebato el cheque de las manos del hombre, hizo una reverencia y se despidió —busqueme cuando me necesite— El joven camina rumbo a la puerta de salida. —Será mejor que se dé prisa, si no hace uso de la información que le he brindado perderá sus oportunidades— abrió las puertas ligeramente y permitió el paso a quien era su acompañante.

—¿Usted también necesita mis servicios?— por sobre su hombro observó al español que se ocultaba en la sombra de una pared.

—No. Pero agradezco hayas abierto las puertas por mí—

—Adelante, su majestad—

—no soy de la realeza—

—¿Y porqué la espada?—

—¿qué otro uso tiene que no sean los duelos?—

—hahaha, es cierto. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?—

—Si tanto insiste...—

Bajando por las escaleras laterales el joven varón guía el camino. Atravesando grupos de gente que bebía y reía el saludaba en varios idiomas y gestos hasta llegar a una barra de bar. Rápidamente toma asiento y saluda

_—Hello Ninja, matcha for me and..._ ¿Qué desea usted?— Miró al español.

Su respuesta: —Lo que sea—

Asintió la cabeza y volvió al dialogo con el servidor. — _...Coffee!_ —

_—how you want it?—_ Respondió Ninja.

_—black, like my soul-_ dijo en tono de seriedad para luego voltear hacia su acompañante y sonreír de forma cómica.

—¿Quién bebe té y café en una fiesta nocturna?—

—No piense que soy un aburrido, lo hago por su bien; usted luce cansado, si olvidó tomar su siesta necesita el café—

Mientras hablaba el menor, Laurence notaba como movía su mano derecha como si dijera lo mismo en lenguaje de señas, se movía mucho.

—Agradezco ese gesto— se sonrió a sí mismo mientras posaba sus codos sobre la barra.

— _Take it, enjoy_ — Ninja entregó las bebidas y se retiró.

—Usted ¿Qué vino a hacer aquí?—

—Solo hago compañía—

—¿A quién?—

—No te lo quiero decir, ya te enterarás—

—Comprendo. Vine aquí por el mismo motivo, aunque yo no tengo un amo aún—

—Tu precio debe ser muy alto—

—Mi precio depende de qué servicio quieran de mí—

—¿Cómo te llamas?—

—No te lo quiero decir. Tengo muchos nombres, cuando oiga uno y le agrade siéntase libre de llamarme así—

—¿Juegas al misterio?—

—Sí. Pero le aseguro que pronto me conocerá mejor— terminó su bebida y se puso de pie de uno de sus bolsillos en la parte trasera de sus pantalones sacó una hoja semiseca, un poco ver y un poco amarilla —tome, cómala y verá como recuperará su energía—

—¿Qué es esto?—

—Coca— sin decir más se retiró y perdió entre la multitud.

* * *

En la oscuridad

—Krauser...Krauser!—

Se encontraba tres metros por delante. En la oscuridad veia cuadros eróticos de estilo tibetano, un adulto apreciaba el arte como si fuera un niño descubriendo el mundo; él era llamado y aun dando la espalda responde: 

—te puedo ver, no me he perdido—

—no te adelantes, tú no deberías estar aquí y lo sabes—

—¿y cómo me ocultaras?— rebajó un poco la cabeza enfrentando al contrabandista. 

Bernstein colocó una mascara completa sobre el rostro de Wolfgang —asi—

—...—

—¿Algún problema?—

—Pudiste haber dicho somos hermanos—

—No soy ni seré nada tuyo, me niego—

Krauser nota la existencia de los espejos en el techo, se observa. —Luzco bien el blanco—

—Deja en paz a los espejos, los vas a enamorar—

—¿No puedes controlar a tu compañía? Bernstein— Una voz al extremo izquierdo.

—Consideraba ponerle una correa—

—Debiste traerla—

Mr. Big saluda a Bernstein alzando la cabeza, se acercaba en la oscuridad del pasillo de alfombra plateada. Krauser se mantenía en silencio detrás del contrabandista; la oscuridad ocultaba el color de su cabello, ha pasado desapercibido. 

Ambos hombres caminaban lado a lado. Uno con manos en los bolsillos y el otro con una al lado y otra detrás de la espalda.

— _Man_ , tengo algo que confesar—

—Qué—

—No pensaba en caer en este lugar por un simple hecho—

—Adivinare, es por el tema de las mujeres—

— _That is, Such horror!_ Separarme de mis nenas por el oficio es una cosa, pero para la asistencia a una reunión de este tipo. Nunca imaginé cuanta falta me harían— hablaba con dramatismo.

—No son gran cosa—

—¿Tú qué sabes de mujeres? Nunca has tenido una—

—Y tu tienes dos, solo compra otra—

—A ellas les extendí la mano y me eligieron a mí, no las he comprado—

— _Ah ja_ , no quiero oír tu historia— Volteó la cabeza hacia atrás para no perder de vista a Krauser.

—Tu mal genio hace que no tengas amigos— Miró al lado opuesto.

Una puerta doble, esta vez blanca y negra. Krauser aceleró el paso y las abrió. Los hombres ingresaron. Una escalera de mármol que parecía infinita se dirigía hacia arriba. Había una mesa, en ella 3 maletas.

—y bien... quien nos ha reunido aqui? Traigo prisa—

—¿No ha practicado la paciencia? Mr. Big— Una voz en la oscuridad. En la corta luz que, se dejan ver un par de botas altas blancas y adornadas de dorado caminando, al detenerse parecía haberse posado un cuerpo contra la pared.

—Uh la la— Mr. Big manifestó un silbido seguido de una pícara sonrisa mientras sostenía su barba.

—Que los tacones no le engañen, no soy lo que sueñas— en la oscuridad, ojos dorados brillaban.

—No lo eres porque no quieres—

—Calla ya, no necesito halagos. Les he traído aquí solo para saldar deudas y crear nuevas—

—Has hecho todo esto solo para pagarnos—

—No cree merecercelo? Señor Bernstein. Sé que sus favores conmigo han sido mínimos pero quería expresar mi gratitud de alguna forma—

—Entonces. El entretenimiento del que nos hablaste... todo eso es obra tuya?—

—Toda no. Ha pedido de unos socios he traído algunos grupos de oferta de servicios como de personal; todo aquí es legal aunque hay quienes ofertan lo que no— El varón de ojos dorados dirigió su mirada al que portaba la máscara. —Asi que vas a comprar otra mujer, Rugal—

—Te equivocas. No gastaré en necedades—

—Mmm, te creo supongo...Caballero blanco. Venga aquí y abra las maletas—

Obedeciendo abrió cada una de ellas. Dos contenían dinero efectivo y una pastillas de todo color y forma, drogas.

Rugal procedió a revisar los billetes y notó un disco dorado. Este era el pago acordado.

Mr. Big revisó los billetes de la misma manera, luego fue a por las pastillas.

—Cada una cuenta con un sabor y efecto distinto. Cierto?—

—Asi es, y fui generoso...— finalmente salió de las sombras y reposo sus codos sobre la mesa sosteniendo su rostro en sus manos detrás de la maleta de drogas —...he agregado cápsulas de textura aceitosa tambien, de ingesta oral y uso cutaneo. Pero esas solo sirven para conceder el sueño e impedir la respuesta motora luego de ello—

—Y las rosas y azules?—

—Para eso que consideras primordial—

Mr. Big dejó de examinar las pastillas para dirigir su mirada a la de su deudor. La manera en que se ve, esta perspectiva de altura, es comprometedora; no iba a callarse ese pensamiento:

—Aún con esta forma luces bien ahí. Jivatma...— al decir su nombre este lo miró con atención y labios entre abiertos — ...deberia considerarte más? Tu maquillaje es encantador— al finalizar la frase sostuvo con la derecha el mentón del moreno y lo alzó un poco, tal maravilla visual debe ser apreciada con atención.

El sonido de una maleta cerrada con fuerza demandaba atención.

—Qué hay del personal científico que te he prestado—

Jivatma tira la mano que lo sostenía, se pone de pie y responde haciendo una reverencia —Los he enviado hacia el mar que le hace honor, fui cordial con ellos aunque no me fueron de mucha utilidad. Están a salvo—

—Te lo agradesco...— tomó la maleta y caminó hacia la salida 

—...sigan divirtiéndose haré lo mismo pero en otra parte— luego de que Bernstein se halla despedido Wolfgang se reverencia y cierra las puertas.

—Será terrible como persona pero eso cuenta como una bendición hacia nosotros ¿no?—

Jivatma voltea a ver a Mr. Big, ha sido avergonzado por él, la respuesta es obvia: —callate y vete ya—

Big dio un suspiro para luego retirar su abrigo de encima y alzar un poco las mangas de su camisa. Jivatma se disponia a regresar a las sombras pero ha bajado la guardia, grave error. Bastó haber sujetado su brazo y hacerlo volver, su sorpresa fue concretada con un ... ¿beso?

La vista se distorsionaba, el ritmo cardíaco, varias glándulas linfaticas trabajaban velozmente para repentinamente detenerse; las glándulas hormonales ahora... este es el cuerpo humano bajo el efecto de sustancias alcalinas. Al detenerse el beso y volver en sí, Jivatma actuaba como si volviera a tomar su primer respiro al haber nacido.

Sintiendo no poder sostenerse de sus piernas, rapidamente se apoya de la mesa 

—Qué me has hecho?...QUÉ ME HAS HECH-?!— sus quejas fueron calladas al cubrirse su boca. 

Aquel quien lo calló habló a su oido 

—No alzes la voz si quieres dirigirte a mi. Estas cosas deben hacerse con calma, Darling—

—De qué estas hablando?—

—Mmm? No te gusta la calma?, prefieres la rapidez? Si es asi...—

Con la mano izquierda abrió los botones de su camisa explorando su pecho. El tacto era áspero por los guantes de cuero, este acto causo ligeros espasmos y emociones extrañas en el avatar de Jivatma.

—qué...qué es esto—

—el pecado de Adán, mi creación y ahora tu afrodisíaco— el susurro finalizó con un roce de labios sobre su nuca...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MR BIGxJIVATMA A QUE NO TE LO ESOERABAS  
> HOY BIEN LOCA WUUUUU!!!!


	6. Los Amos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3E2XUa6q_CU&list=PLXKXvwlCcAxGmfqx-yiAZosng1iBkb_43

**El Pecado de Adán.**

_Afrodisíaco masculino, potencia el libido sensorial afectando tejidos, hormonas y conducción nerviosa. Genera sensibilidad a los estímulos más ligeros. No ocasiona erecciones pero facilita el generarlas_ **.**

Aferrandose de la mesa para mantenerse en pie, Jivatma era asechado: —Deja de tocarme...! detente ya!—

Mr. Big al tocar la intimidad ajena no notó reacción alguna a diferencia del cuerpo.

—O _k_ , ya he revisado lo que necesitaba— se dispuso a retirar las manos que invadían al ajeno.

Casi sintiendose caer pregunta agachando la mirada: —¿qué necesitabas?—

—certificar tu reacción, eso es todo—

—¿siendo varón?—

Mr.Big le da la espalda un momento, se dispone a recoger su abrigo y vestirlo. Una vez acomodado responde: —hubiera preferido tu avatar femenino sinceramente, pero ya encontraré a alguien para probar a Eva—

Jivatma comprendió el porqué de su acto; aun así no deja de jadear. Un pensamiento: —Este cuerpo. Su vibración es extraña... ¿Porqué se siente vacío?— tocó su propia intimidad —Mi segundo chacra quema. Esto es...¿Banalidad? Qué asco...—

Mr. Big Con pasos lentos hacia la puerta de salida, frases cordiales otra vez —Son un gusto los negocios contigo...— La puerta ha sido abierta, con un pie en la salida y las dos maletas en la misma mano continua: —...espero una próxima vez poder ver a la diosa, aún tengo pendiente poder darle mi ofrenda— salio riendo.

—Eres repugnante— Respondió a viva voz.

—gracias por los dulces, _darling—_ cerró la puerta.

Ahora en la soledad, Jivatma se permite arrodillarse en el suelo sonsteniendose con las palmas hacia el piso. Pensamientos otra vez: —Mi corazón, mi cuerpo... ¿qué me está pasando? yo no soy humano. ¿Por qué me pasa esto?— Consternado por los efectos de la droga en su cuerpo, se lamenta.

El orgullo de un ser no humano se viene a abajo al sentirse como uno.

* * *

De salida.

Krauser pasos tras el rubio.

—Bernstein—

—Ah—

—¿jugarás?—

—por supuesto—

—¿crees que se atrevan a jugar esta mansión?—

—no sinceramente. qué te interesó?—

Otra vez observaba maravillado los lienzos eróticos de estilo tibetano —...era solo un pensamiento—

El trayecto hacia la salida terminó. Teen volteó a mirar la puerta e hizo una reverencia.

—Encargate de esto—

—sí señor— apenas se le entregó la maleta se puso en marcha, mientras caminaba por el pasillo principal miraba de reojo a Krauser. —Enmascardo? por qué lo oculta? Amo Bernstein...— los pasos hacia donde fue ordenado dirigirse se hicieron trotes, los trotes la acción de correr. Algo pintaba mal, Teen desconocía las intenciones de su señor. A pesar de haber pasado tiempo con los invitados de él, era preocupante pensar lo que podría ocurrirles. 

Teen recuerda bien las ordenes anteriores a la llegada de esta reunión:

Obedecerás, sin cuestión alguna

Tus acciones, veloces

Tu habla, precisa y sin rodeos

Y por sobre todas las cosas, no seas cobarde 

—No puedo dejarlos a solas por mucho tiempo, deprisa...— Teen continuó corriendo. Habiendo atravesado los pasillos hasta dirigirse a donde se encontraban las habitaciones escuchó:

—los preparativos están finalizados, las ventas podrán comenzar a las 11 de la noche—

—Piensas comprar algo? o "alguien" mejor dicho—

—Dudo encontrar a las de mi tipo—

—¿Qué tienen las niñas que no tengan las adultas?—

—miedo y sensaciones más agradables, lo primero es de ellas y lo segundo todo mio hahaha!—

Teen silencioso ingresó a donde indicaba la llave. Al cerrar mirando a quienes charlaban, en voz baja: —Mounstros—

La maleta fue dejada al pie de la cama junto a otras cuatro. Un teléfono cableado al interior de la habitación sonaba. Dudando en contestar o no finalmente consideró el hecho de que los números de llamada de Bernstein solo los conocen sus socios. Decidió contestar.

_—Hallo—_

—...—

—¿Bernstein?—

—uno de sus siervos, diga—

—Habla Suci Berapi, llamo para anunciar que podremos encontrarnos en sala de apuestas. Llegare pasadas las 12. Hasta entonces—

La llamada finalizó. Luego de colgar el teléfono Teen pensó en servirse agua para beber pero el tiempo corría, se negó a hacerlo y decidió volver a con su señor.

Rugal se posó sobre el balcón de mármol blanco. El rojo de su traje atraía la atención de los otros asistentes, los murmuros no tardaron en tener lugar.

Luego de observar el panorama del lugar decidió continuar su marcha. Krauser sigue a su lado.

—Debo encontrar a Laurence—

—Es adulto, sabe cómo cuidarse—

—No es por eso. Solo quiero verle—

—... el habla de Wolfgang no parecía ser una patraña, así que sedió. —ve, iré tras tus pasos—

El noble se dispuso a retirarse, Teen llegó en su lugar. —Señor Bernstein, tengo un comunicado que darle—

—¿De qué se trata?— dijo volteando a verle dejando uno de sus brazos sobre el balcón.

En una reverencia responde: -es a nombre de Suci Berapi—

—Berapi?—

—Sí. El dijo que vendra a verle pasadas las 12 pm-

—Él tampoco tenia porqué venir aqui...—

—Deberia llamarle y pedirle que- Antes de que termina la frase notó el cambió en su expresión física y facial. Parecía una situación sería.

—...Ya debe estar en camino, no servirá de nada- suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la derecha de Teen. Con una sonrisa dijo: —será una larga noche—

* * *

— _Ninja—_

_—wha_ (diga)—

_—give me a thing for a good feel_ (dame algo para un buen sentir)—

Ninja sacó un pequeño plato que contenía hiervas verdes en él.

— _i was talking of a martini but..._ (estaba hablando de un martini pero...)—

_—new experences are fine my buddy_ (nuevas experiencias son buenas mi amigo)—

Agregó Ninja mientras continuaba sirviendo copas.

— _really? Well, let's try a bit_ (de verdad? bien, vamos a probar un poco)—

El español tomo entre sus dedos un poco de las hiervas, alzó su mentón y abrió la boca, estando listo para poder tragarlo es interrumpido por el tacto cálido alrededor de su cuello.

—not now , Laurence (no ahora, Laurence)—

La voz masculina sonaba familiar. —Krau...— su boca es silenciada por la otra mano. Siendo sujetado el mentón del español, su cabeza era inclinada más hacia atrás, finalmente la púrpura cabellera podía ser apreciada.

El mayor agachó el rostro hacia la mirada mientras enmarcaba con su pulgar el labio inferior y barbilla del español, a él le susurró: — _I need to talk to you. Come (debo hablar contigo, ven)—_

— _I'm feeling good now_ (me estoy sintiendo bien ahora) _—_

_—if you want more, come_ (si quieres más, ven) _—_

_—you got me_ (me tienes)—

Habiendo logrado la respuesta que quería para que Laurence se separase de la barra, dejó unos billetes y sujetandolo del flexo del antebrazo llevó a Laurence hacia las ventanas; ahí lo acorraló contra la pared. 

_—_ Laurence _—_

_—_ ¿Algo aconteció? _—_

_—_ no mucho _—_

_—_ Entonces ¿Por qué esta actitud? _—_

Inspiró y expiró, necesitaba recargar sus pulmones para decir lo siguiente _—_ te extrañé _—_

_—_ oh... _—_

_—_ Estar separado de ti me incomoda un poco...

_—_ solo ha pasado una hora, amo Krauser _—_

_—_ supongo que eres más importante para mí de lo que imaginaba _—_

_—_ ha... ¿por eso no me ha dado descansos verdad? _—_

_—_ ¿los quieres? _—_

_—_ ¿quién no? _—_

_—_ Te llevaré al mar cuando todo esto termine, ¿te parece bien? _—_

_—_ sí, me agrada el mar _—_ sonrió

Sus miradas se cruzaron mientas hablaban, hubo silencio. Incomodidad...rota por el español.

_—_ deberíamos movernos ya _—_

_—_ Tienes razón _—_

_—_ espera _—_ haciendo un lado la mascara rozó sus labios a los del mayor, un dulce beso. Krauser estaba sorprendido por la acción, duró poco, pudo hablar. 

_—_ Lau... _—_

_—_ vamonos _—_

_—_ Laurence _—_ lo sujetó de la muñeca antes de que se fuese de su lado 

_—_ ¿Qué? _—_

La respuesta fue directa a su oído -una...ves más-

Laurence regreso y sujetando el cuello del saco de Krauser, lo llevó por detrás de unas enormes cortinas en las que se introdujeron y entre la traslucida seda dorada se besaron

y besaron

y besaron.

* * *

30 minutos pasaron

_—_ Heiter _—_

_—_ Ese nombre no es para mí _—_

_—_ Significa lo mismo _—_

_—_ Y significa más _—_

_—_ Risueño, alegre, sonriente. ¿Me dirás que no eres nada de eso? _—_

_—_ No lo soy _—_

_—_ Hoy lo seras, estoy seguro de eso _—_

_—_ Si lo que usted dice es cierto, seré infeliz se todas maneras _—_

_—_ ¿A qué te refieres? _—_

_—_ A que estoy consciente de que no podré serlo tanto como quiera _—_

_—_ Nada es para siempre, Teen _—_

_—_ Y lo justifica asi... _—_

_—_ Sabes cual es tu labor _—_

_—_ ¿Tendré más que un 'bien hecho' algún día? _—_

_—_ No comiences un espectáculo _—_ Rugal rompió la copa en su mano, alrededor de él, aquellos que hablaban callaron. 

_—_ Amo! _—_ Teen fue hacia él y retiro su guante de cuero. Observó pequeños pedazos de vidrio y los retiró con su pañuelo. En una fuente metálica que contenía poca agua en la que insertó el guante y con sus manos alrededor de la fuente hizo que el agua y vidrio evaporasen. De rodillas y posando sus manos sobre una de las piernas del mayor, expreso: _—_ lo siento... _—_

Observando el gesto de disculpa por parte de Teen, dió un profundo respiro y respondió: —Lo sé. Lo sé _— ._ El menor reposo su cabeza mientras dirigía su mirada a su mano sin vestir, esa misma mano acarició su cabeza y su cabello. Alrededor de ellos era el silencio, las notas del piano cobraban sentido finalmente. Romance. Él también lo sentía.

Tras el asiento de Rugal, unos guantes blancos se posaron en sus hombros y se deslizaban delicadamente hacia sus pectorales para cruzarse entre si y dar un abrazo, asi se permitió que la cabeza de quien estaba detrás y Rugal estén lado a lado. Krauser habla.

_—Ich bin zurück, Herr_ (He vuelto, amo) _—_

_—Du hast es so shnell gemacht_ (lo hiciste muy rápido) _—_

_—Es waren nur ein paar küsse_ (solo fueron un par de besos)-

_—Wo ist er_ (dondé está él?)-

_—Er bringt uns wein_ (nos trae vino) _—_

El español presenta una botella y una copa sobre la mesa. Luego de colocarlas toma una postura firme y se reverencia. _—_ Señor Bernstein _—_

El saludo fue correspondido reverenciando con la cabeza y mano derecha —Laurence Blood. ¿Tú no beberás? _—_

_—_ Vine a servir _—_

Borgoña iqueña, hecha en los desiertos de Perú y vientos del mar de Grau.

_—_ Me preguntaba si no sientes incomodidad de estar bajo las órdenes de otro igual que tú _—_

_—_ El servicio es un valor del cual los Blood no nos avergonzamos _—_ Entregó la copa.

_—_ Me parece difícil de creer... _—_

_—_ Es la verdad. Hemos sido educados para ello además de ser fieles. Estamos dispuestos a morir por nuestro dueño si fuese necesario _—_

Krauser soltó su abrazo y erguía mientras sonreía a gusto por lo que escuchaba. 

_—_ Entonces ustedes son prácticamente esclavos _—_

_—_ Este no es un trabajo. Nosotros ejercemos el servicio, con amor _—_ Laurence coloco su mano al pecho mientras decia esas palabras. La mascara ocultaba el encanto con el que se miraban los amantes.

_—_ Servicio, amor. ¿Ya lo entiendes? Teen _—_

_—_ Un poco. Tendré que ponerlo en practica _—_ Dijo sonriendole.

_—_ Buen chico _—_ El mayor, acaricio su mejilla y respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

En la muñeca de Krauser —Son las 10:40 _—_

_—_ Es momento _—_

_—_ Sí señor _—_ Teen se puso de pie y reverencio a Krauser y Laurence, fue interrumpido antes de retirarse.

_—_ Espera. Laurence te acompañará. Laurence, no permitas que extravié _—_

_—_ No es tan pequeño como parece, te lo aseguro. Pero ire con él de todas formas _—_

Rugal desde su asiento permanecía en silencio, aún pensaba en las palabras de Laurence. El amor, es un tema muy importante para él.

* * *

_—_ Y bien. ¿Qué sabes de ella? nombre, rasgos físicos... _—_

_—_ Solo sé que es de piel morena. No podemos distinguirla por su físico, todas las mujeres de esa organización tienen las mismas medidas en su mayoría _—_

_—_ ¿Crees poder reconocer su rostro? _—_

_—_ Repito, no sé de más que el tono de su piel- Laurence se detiene, Teen lo hace luego de notar que está unos pasos detrás de él. Voltea y habla: _—_ ¿Ocurre algo? _—_

_—_ ¿es enserio? _—_

_—_ Mmm... La señorita Mature tambien dijo que: cuando una mujer me viera y tratase de matarme, es ella a la indicada _—_

_—_ Haa? ¿Acaso se trata de un animal? _—_

_—_ Pregunté lo mismo y también advirtió que no dijera eso, ni mentalmente _—_

Laurence se mantenia con el rostro templado, en su interior pensaba en lo dificil que seria encontrar a un desconocido entre una multitud.

_—_ te ayudare en esto ¿de acuerdo? pero antes, necesito encontrar a alguien. ¿Dónde está este tipo? _—_

_—_ ¿cómo es? _—_

_—_ Rizos, piel clara, fino y viste traje de luz purpura... _—_

_—_ Oscuro. Creo que está ocupado _—_

_—_ eh? _—_ volteó la mirada hacia donde señala Teen.

El varón que le había ofrecido café hace unos minutos ahora se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas de otro, el rostro era familiar.

Un hombre de barba y cabello largo y negro posa su mano en el trasero de quien está sobre sus piernas

_—_ Luces maravillosamente. ¿Estos pantalones son de Versace? _—_

_—_ ¿Por qué no lo comprueba usted mismo quitándomelos?- dijo mientras sostenía una copa de coñac dada por un sirviente.

**_—_** Cuestas demasiado _—_ su otra mano se deslizaba sobre una las piernas.

Luego de dar un sorbo de coñac, el joven responde: _—_ Compartir una deuda no hace mal, y no se preocupe dejo a todos satisfechos-

_—_ ¿Puedo probar un poco? _—_

_—_ La pregunta ofende. Señor _—_

Dejando el coñac a un lado, el de rizos tomo el rostro del mayor y se unieron en un beso. Aunque era lento dominaba el que sostenía sus piernas; al corto tiempo, el más delgado se aleja entre risas.

_—_ ¿Usted es español? _—_

_—_ Qué me delató? _—_

_—_ Me sentí atrapado hehe... otra vez! _—_

Alguien más posa su mano sobre el hombro del joven.

_—_ Yo también soy español _—_

Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se sostenía de la corbata y pecho del otro, dio un vistazo para descubrir de quien se trataba.

_—_ hum?... Ah! Es usted torero _—_

_—_ Lamento interrumpir, necesito de tu ayuda. ¿Podemos conversar? _—_

El de rizos regresó la mirada al mayor esperando una respuesta de él.

_—_ Ve, la noche es joven _—_

Sonriendo dijo _—_ Gracias señor Munchausen _—_ se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se levantó.

Pasos más adelante.

_—_ En qué le puedo servir _—_

_—_ quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a una mujer _—_

_—_ A venido a llevarse a una en específico? _—_

_—_ Digamos que sí _—_

_—N_ o todas se consiguen por dinero sabe. Algunas eligen a sus amos, otras son ganadas en apuestas o batallas, luego están las ofertadas para servicios u ofrendas... _—_

Mientras le oía hablar, Laurence quería darse un balazo porque comprendió finalmente que cumplir esta orden no sera fácil.

_—_ las ventas empezarán en unos minutos _—_

_—_ ¿de vedad? _—_

_—_ ¿de verdad? _—_

_—_ ciertamente _—_

_—_ Ahh! Debo darme prisa, compermiso! _—_

_—_ hey! _—_

Teen se puso en el camino para detener a Laurence. _—_ ya tenemos información, no le molestemos más. Repetiré a mi amo lo que nos dijo. Será suficiente _—_

_—_ está bien, volvamos _—_

* * *

Aun con la Borgoña de Ica

_—¿_ Cuando me quitaré esto? _—_

_—_ preferiría que eso no ocurra _—_

_—_ ¿qué temes? _—_

_—...—_

_—_ porfavor, dime _—_

Rugal dejó la copa en la mesa y tomo de la muñeca a Krauser. Bajaron al piso principal donde habían más personas aglomeradas alrededor de lo que parecía un escenario de madera con una cruz románica el centro.

_—_ Todos están prestando atención a la venta, supongo estaremos bien _—_ Detuvo a su acompañante antes de continuar caminando. Rugal se ubicó frente a Krauser, movía los ojos observando hacia ambos lados, entonces sujetó su mano y se acercó a él para decir en voz baja y cerca a su rostro:

- _Die männer um uns herum sind monster. Sie sind die pest, in der Pyramide herrscht-_

_—_ los hombres a tu alrededor son mounstros. Son la peste que gobierna la pirámide _—_

La mano que era en el cabello de Wolfgang ahora era en el centro de su espalda, estando completamente extendida aparentaba acariciarle, luego se acercó a su oído derecho y susurró:

- _du bist nicht wie sie jedoch du existierst auf seinem radar. Wenn sie dich jetzt sehen, werden sie dich töten-_

_—_ Tu no eres como ellos sin embargo te tienen en su radar. Cuando te vean, te matarán _—_

_-mir wird es gut gehen. niemand wird um mich weinen-_

_—_ Estaré bien. Nadie llorará por mí _—_

- _sag das nicht...-_

_—_ No digas eso... _—_ Rugal apretó la mano que sostenía la espalda de Krauser. Temblaba un poco.

_-du kümmerst dich um mich, Ich werde in Sicherheit sein-_

_—_ Tú cuidas de mí, estaré a salvo _—_

Mientras hablaba en calmadamente, Krauser entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bernstein.

_-Kupfer und Fleisch, ist das blut-_

_—_ cobre y carne ¿es eso sangre? _—_

_-hat bereits begonnen-_

_—_ Ya ha comenzado _—_

Un profundo sonido como el de un cuenco invadía todo el lugar donde se daba la gala. Las luces se apagaron. La gente aplaudía y algunos gritaban animados.

Rugal soltó su abrazo y buscó con la mirada a su secretario. Teen en las alturas y él en el ultimo suelo cruzaron miradas, haciendo señas con la mano llamaba a que se apresurare. Sin dudarlo y aprovechando la oscuridad, Teen salto del tercer piso hacia el primero inferior, Laurence perdió su rastro en la oscuridad.

_—_ Amo, tengo informa... _—_ Bernstein con uno de sus brazos pego la cabeza de Teen a su pecho. _—_ Has silencio _—_

Agitado por su recorrido, la respiración de Teen era agitada. Respiraba por la boca y se sentia cansado. -Amo...!- su voz sonaba debil mientras se aferraba a las ropas del mayor para poder sostenerse.

_—_ Aqui estoy, no te pasará nada _—_ Rugal miraba con atención a todas partes, hacia falta el acompañante de Krauser.

_—_ ¿Laurence? ¿Dónde es- _—_

Un segundo sonido esta ves. Las luces se centraron en el escenario circular que se asemejaba al coliseo romano. Todos, Los 4 pisos superiores y el principal, podian verlo. En el centro, una mujer de cabello blanco y el joven de rizos.
    
    
    -messieurs assistants et altesses royales. Nous avons l'honneur d'inaugurer le gala Vénus et Gaia. Ils assisteront aux spectacles de notre harem et d'autres sociétés. Profiter de la nuit-

_—_ Caballeros asistentes y altezas reales. Es un honor para nosotras inaugurar la gala de Venus y Gaia. Serán testigos de espectáculos hechos por nuestro Harem y otras sociedades. Disfruten! _—_

El público aplaudía otra vez. Una joven mujer rubia desnuda y aparentemente dormida encadenada de brazos en una jaula, era expuesta por los reflectores. La mujer de cabello blanco le da un beso en los labios mientras toca uno de sus pechos. El varón de rizos quita la venda que traía en sus ojos. Luego de aquel hecho ambos se retiran por extremos distintos. Así fue inaugurado el espectáculo.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse, ahora el piso inferior tenia color rojo profundo mientras que los superiores tonos más claros a cada piso.

Los sirvientes fueron reemplazados por jóvenes sirvientas vestidas de todas las formas posibles. Una de ellas con apariencia de niña se acercó a Laurence que se encontraba en el balcón.

_—_ Eve or Adan? Sir _—_

Laurence evadió a la jovencita y se dió la sorpresa de lo mucho que cambió el piso en el que estaba. Las luces y ahora las mujeres en lugar de sirvientes enmascarados cambiaron el ambiente totalmente.

_—_ Laurence... _—_ alguien lo llamaba _—_...Blood ¿cierto? _—_

A distancia de su derecha se encontraba aquel varón que besaba al de rizos.

_—_ ¿Y usted es? _—_

_—_ Gustav Munchausen. Un millonario más _—_ se acercó a donde él ofreciéndole una copa vacía, una clara invitación al dialogo. Luego de aceptar la copa, el mayor continuó. -...y qué hace una cara pública cómo tú en este lugar? _—_

_—_ solo fui un torero _—_

_—_ uno de los grandes. Acaso viniste a ofrecerte? _—_

_—_ ¿por qué la pregunta? ¿Quiere saber mis tarifas? _—_

_—N_ o estoy interesado en tí pero sí en tu presencia _—_ Apago su cigarrillo en un cenicero sobre el mármol _—_ sé de la tradición familiar de los Blood y sus lazos con el clan Stroheim. Si tu estas aquí, eso significa que el actual y ultimo ejemplar de ellos también ronda en este lugar ¿me equivoco? _—_

_—_ mi amo no está aquí _—_

_—_ ¿dondé está el chiquillo que te acompañaba? _—_

_—_ Él también tiene dueño _—_

_—_ ¿quién es? _—_

_—_ No tengo porque darle esa información _—_

_—_ Eres muy reservado ¿tienes hermanos? Me encantaría tener un subordinado con tus actitudes _—_

_—_ hmm. De eso no estoy seguro, conozco los pecados de mis padres _—_

_—_ Ya veo _—_

_—¿_ porqué estás aquí? _—_

_—_ Vine divertirme y llevarme una que otra cosa a casa _—_

_—_ un amante tal vez? _—_

_—_ lo dices por la compañía con la que me viste? No me definas por solo ver uno de mis actos. Soy un hombre de planes, no me gusta perder mi tiempo en relaciones extensas aunque... al mismo tiempo considero importante saciar los otros placeres _—_

_—_ ha venido por aventura entonces _—_

_—_ La vida lo ha sido siempre _—_

_—_ Salud _—_ chocaron copas y empezaron a beber.

* * *

La música sonaba poderosamente en los pisos inferiores. Puertas fueron abiertas. Una voz negra y hablaba profundamente. La multitud se aglomeraba alrededor del escenario al parecer los ejemplares más ansiados en venta harían aparición en medio del escenario.

El contrabandista nota que las frecuencias de sonido están aturdiendo a Teen, temblaba demasiado, debían salir de ahí.

Wolfgang estaba quieto como si se trata de un trance, un par de manos acariciaron su brazo desde el inferior mientras que una de sus piernas era inmovilizada. Dos mujeres lo estaban sujetando. Wolfgang empezaba a tornarse con la respiración pesada.

_—komm mit mir_ (siganme) _—_

Entre las luces una voz y manos enguantadas con encaje llamaban a Wolfgang y Bernstein. Las manos mostraron una puerta. La música se hacia más fuerte; como si se tratara de un peligro de vida o muerte ambos corrieron hacia ella.

Se aprecia una capa y tacones, la mujer que corría frente a ellos quitaba los obstáculos del camino empujándolos y moviendo a las personas que en el camino. ¿Quién demonios es ella?. Una voz hablaba en ira, voces de niños llorando y sollozando, risas de hombres y algunas mujeres, otras gritando. ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Llegaron a un punto donde los sonidos electrónicos no se oían más, oscuridad otra vez; ahora suenan pianos, tambores y ritmos ligeros. Aturdido por el recorrido y ruido anterior, la vista de Krauser se tornaba borrosa. Un hombre de traje añil y celeste era frente a él.

_—_ No caigas _—_

Una voz conocida le hablaba entre la oscuridad y luz cálida. Podía ver una silueta, Krauser extendiendo sus manos buscaba tocarla. 

_—_ No caigas _—_ el hombre de añil, con su mano en cuero azul, sostiene la del noble y la lleva hacia su propio rostro, es ahí que descubrió de quien se trataba.

_—_ Geese _—_

* * *

Los españoles.

_—_...¿Hace cuanto que no has probado los labios de una mujer? _—_

_—_ ni lo recuerdo sinceramente _—_

_—_ ¿quieres que te dé una? _—_

_—_ Mi amo no está aquí _—_

_—_ ¿Acaso él te las da? _—_

_—_ Eso y más _—_

Un varón de traje negro con gafas y sombrero se acerca a Gustav para susurrarle, luego de ello se hace a un lado. El millonario da un sorbo a su bebida; en una vista de perfil él hace una oferta: _—_ Señor Laurence, la gala ha empezado. Acompáñeme, vamos a divertirnos _—_

Laurence se separó del balcón donde reposaba y miraba al escenario. Mientras caminaba detrás de Gustav se siente observado. La presentadora de blanco estaba de pie y quieta entre los varones y mujeres que jugueteaban entre sí, ella lo miraba fijamente también. Laurence continuó su andar, no olvidará el rostro de esa mujer.

_—Âme, ils vont au casino_ (Alma, se dirigen al casino) _—_

La mujer de blanco y labios rojos informó inclinando la cabeza, sus palabras de dirigían a quien estaba sentando dando la espalda al balcón.

_—Tu peux t'en aller_ (puedes irte) _—_

Palabras de Jivatma.


	7. Los amos II

El casino. Ubicado desde la planta principal hasta “la profunda”. Posee la misma apariencia que el área exterior a diferencia del aforo y lotes de servicios como bebidas además de mesas de juego, sillones de reunión, anfitriones y una pasarela.

También permite el acceso al jardín y habitaciones a las que pueden ingresar haciendo uso de las llaves de cada anfitrión.

Uno de los anfitriones es Merced. Quien ha estado dando auxilio a personas que se encontraban en el exterior sin ninguna medida de protección. Dispuesto a hacer todo lo que está a su alcance, es él quien se encarga de la mayordomía al interior además de cumplir como agente de seguridad al exterior.

* * *

Retomando la situación. Este joven llega pasos adelante de Bernstein quien traía a Teen ahogándose en sus brazos.

— _Leg ihn hier hin (_ Acuestelo aqui)— Tomó un diminuto frasco que contenía un líquido verde; la mitad del frasco fue dirigido hacia el interior de la nariz de Teen.

—Ahh! no!—

 _—Beruhige dich, junge, es ist zu deinem eigenen besten_ (Calma, chico, es por tu bien)—

Su cuerpo se estremeció, su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás mientras gritaba por la sensación rara en sus vías nasales.

—Ma- master...!—

—Aqui estoy— Rugal tomó su mano 

—Ah, sabéis español, ¡qué suerte! Ya he terminado, la menta hará que se sienta mejor. Puede que tosa mucho, no permita que se levante hasta que su respiración normalice—

—Te lo agradezco—

—Es mi trabajo— El anfitrión continúa su camino.

* * *

Todavía a un lado pocos pasos delante de la entrada. Geese sostenia a su hermano mayor.

—Krauser. levántate—

—Me duele la cabeza—

—No debiste ir a ese piso—

—Rugal te trajo aquí, ¿no es verdad? —

—Quería salir del castillo. No es su culpa—

—Krauser...—

—¿Se encuentra bien señor? — El mismo anfitrión. —Me parece que no, su pulso está... bajo. Ripper, ve por una gran copa de sangría—

—Siempre a tiempo. Merced—

—Permítame quitarle esto... Cristo santo...!— Dejó caer la máscara y tambalearon sus pasos mientras cubría su boca —¡Qué ojos tan bellos!—

—Déjale respirar Merced, o, ¿acaso quieres sostenerlo por mí?—

—Es enorme, no puedo—

—Vamos, si lo consigues te lo regalo—

—Ehh?! L-linda oferta, pero debo continuar mi servicio señor Howard—

Hopper trajo la copa. Merced lo recibió asintiendo la cabeza en agradecimiento.

—Señor Howard. Dele de beber esta copa, se sentirá mejor—

—Anda, levántate ya—

—Quiero quedarme en tus brazos Geese—

—No seas engreído, no me obligues a soltarte para que termines desmayado—

—¿Eso es cierto?—

El joven de rulos trataba de evitar ver sus ojos, fue encantado por su rostro. —Ah sí sí asi es y yooo también necesito un trago. Nos vemos! — dejó la copa sobre una mesa cercana rodeada por sofás y se fue.

Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada una sirvienta vestida de conejita fue corriendo hacia él. Ademas de la respiración agitada, traía un rostro de susto.

—Merced!—

— _Bunny!_ (Conejita!, qué ocurre)

— _A kitty…blood_ (una gatita…sangre)—

— _Where?_ (¿donde?)—

* * *

Krauser tomó el sofá multipersonal. Sostenía su frente luego de sentarse.

—Duele…—

—Bébelo— Respondió Geese señalando la gran copa mientras arreglaba las mangas de su traje y proceder a tomar asiento.

—¿Qué es?— 

—No tengo idea y no pongas excusas. Bébelo—

Krauser toma la copa llena entre sus dedos y da un sorbo. Luego de probarlo bebió más hasta dejarla media vacía.

—Es cálido y parece no tener tanto alcohol...— meneaba la copa y el liquido dentro e ella —...tiene trozos de manzana—

—En otras palabras, es un jarabe para niños—

Continuó bebiendo hasta acabar la bebida. Luego de reposar la copa, trataba de evitar reir.

—¿Qué te da gracia?—

—Tu actitud no ha cambiado nada para ser tan viejo—

—Opino lo mismo— Geese extendió su palma derecha. Ripper colocó una copa que llenó con vino blanco.

Un jarrón humeante de cristal es colocado sobre la mesa. Aquel que la trajo fue…

—Laurence—

Mientras llenaba la gran copa vacía sonríe a quien dijo su nombre —Lo encontré, amo—

—Ese aroma...—

—Supuse que la sangría sería de su agrado— Luego de llenar la copa tomó firmeza y con la mano al pecho realizó una reverencia. Mientras levantaba la cabeza miró de reojo a Geese, y al tenerla en alto por completo saludó a Ripper y Hopper con una sonrisa. Ellos se encontraban detrás de cada sofá.

—Es un gusto volver a verlos—

—El gusto es nuestro Señor Blood—

—Ha pasado solo un mes, pero parece tanto tiempo—

—Hahaha, sí. Creo que yo también les he extrañado— Caminó al rodeando el sillón —Les agradezco por haber cuidado de mi amo mientras yo no estaba. Ahora... retomaré mi lugar— dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre el gran sofá donde se encontraba Krauser.

Ripper volvió a espaldas de su jefe. Él decide dejar de lado su copa y posando sus codos sobre sus rodillas entrelazó sus dedos y aclaró su garganta.

El español luego de ver ese conjunto de acciones se dijo mentalmente: —esa conducta ya la conozco… un interrogatorio.—

—Blood ¿Dónde estuviste?—

—En la planta central. Esperé a que se abrieran las puertas— decía mientras cruzaba de brazos y miraba sus uñas al lado del sofá.

—Separado de Krauser...—

—No estaba a solas- — es interrumpido por la mano en alto de Krauser.

—Laurence. No tienes que responder por mi ahora—

—¿Hablaras tú?, qué bien. Explicame qué hacias en la ultima planta—

—Vine como acompañante de Rugal—

—Entonces sabías que no debes estar aquí—

—No estoy en peligro—

—Los nobles inactivos como tú son los que terminan como mercancía en estos lugares. 'Carne real, carne fina y blanca'. Si alguien más sabe de ti ya debe estar planeando como venderte para cualquier ocurrencia—

Laurence miraba de reojo la conversación mientras se sostenía por ambas manos del sofá rodeando a quien protegía. Apretó las uñas en la madera, el crujido fue notable.

—Dile a tu perro que no me dirija la mirada—

Laurence agachó la cabeza a la misma altura de su amo, esta vez se dirigió a él usando el alemán.

— _Erkennst du deine Einstellung? Meister Krauser. Für ihn bist du immer noch der Junge, der damals verrückt geworden ist. Glaubst du nicht, es ist Zeit, ihm deine neuen Fähigkeiten zu zeigen?_

(¿se está dando cuenta de su actitud? Amo Krauser. Para él usted sigue siendo el niño que enloqueció aquella vez. ¿No cree que es momento de mostrarle sus nuevas capacidades?)

— _Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass deine Worte wahr sind, Laurence. Aber ein Kampf ist übertrieben, nur um das Offensichtliche zu zeigen_

(No dudo que tus palabras sean ciertas, Laurence. Pero considero exagerada una pelea para demostrar lo obvio)—

—¿Terminaron su charla? ¿Podrían contarme en qué concluyeron?—

—En que debería cerrar tu boca 'por las malas' pero pienso que es innecesario hacerlo...— 

Laurence se retomó su posición de firmeza luego de haber desahogado sus ideas. Krauser tomó la calida copa en mano y luego de un sorbo continuó: 

—...mi hermano mayor es inteligente y no ha olvidado todas las cicatrices que pude reunir de las peleas más duras. Con eso quiero decir: Sé como defenderme. No dependo de nadie—

**Una espada desenfundandose, su sonido hizo que Laurence observase su alrededor con lentitud. Adrenalina reaccionando al peligro.**

> —¿Está seguro de eso? Su majestad...— Un hombre con gafas oscuras puso la espada alrededor del cuello de Krauser. Su copa derramó apenas unas gotas, no sentía temor.

—Aleja esa espada—

—Mmm? Y si no qué?— acercó el arma más a su piel.

Geese no había reaccionado a diferencia de sus hombres quienes alarmados estaban listos para sacar sus armas, sin embargo, ellos actuan solo por ordenes; Geese no ejecutó ninguna.

 **La si** **tuación era extraña, el panorama ya ha sido analizado; debe actuarse con rapidez.**

Laurence caminó detrás de los hombres de Geese. Tomó una navaja negra del bolsillo de Ripper sin que se percatara.

Estando al lado derecho del sillón de Geese, posó su mano sobre su hombro y susurró:

—¿Puede parar ya esta broma?—

Los ojos de Geese se abrieron repentinamente

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?—

—¿Qué creía? ¿Que por no tener mi espada yo no haría nada contra un hombre armado? Claro que puedo. Claro que sí...—

Ripper y Hopper en el pensamiento 

—¿De qué está hablando?— no entendían el accionar de Laurence. Su jefe es amenazado por un hombre y él ¿amenaza a otro? Geese también estaba sorprendido, luego de oír a Laurence desvió su mirada al lado opuesto, aún así continuó hablando y esta vez a viva voz.

—¿Es necesario hacer pasar por esto a su hermano? ¡¿Es mí deber protegerlo?!—

—Señor Laurence!— intervino Hopper

—Yo cumplo perfectamente con mi trabajo pero esto... ha colmado mi paciencia...—

Laurence tomo lugar en frente de Geese; con fuerza, pisó la manga derecha del mueble donde se encontraba y acercó la punta de la navaja contra su menton haciendole alzar su rostro.

—¡MIREME CUANDO LE ESTOY HABLANDO!—

La artimaña de Geese ha sido descubierta. Siendo acorralado en su asiento, el miedo se plasmó en su rostro.

—¡Te enseñaré que se siente sangrar del cuello!—

—¡Detente o disparo Laurence!——¡No te entrometas!— Unos aplausos lentos empezaron a sonar. —Bravo. _Now calm down, buddy (_ Ahora cálmate, amigo). Su alteza es libre—

—Tenía que colmar mi paciencia para...— Finalizando con un gruñido por la ira, Laurence se alejó. Vio que su espada era alzada en las palmas de Krauser. Poco después de tomar la espalda hizo un certero tiro cercano a la mano de Geese; él sintió como el viento era cortado cerca a sus dedos. De esa forma Laurence devolvía la navaja y terminaba su incomodo enfrentamiento con Geese. La espada retornó a su dueño.

—Es una linda espada— Dijo el hombre de gafas oscuras.

—Era. Ahora gracias a usted, la odio— 

—Geese-sama ¿se encuentra bien?—

—Déjenme en paz. Hmph. Eres más listo de lo que esperaba Laurence—

—Espero nunca lo olvide—

—No entiendo porqué quise ayudarlo... ah, aquella deuda hahaha—

—¿Trabajan juntos?— Preguntó el noble.

—Algunas veces, y suelo ser yo quien le da el trabajo— Caminó y se posicionó frente al gran sofá. —Llamenme Mr. Big. A su servicio— hizo una reverencia.

—Debería elegir mejor a sus socios. Mr. Big— Agregó el español.

—¿Qué tal alguien como tú? Tienes agallas— posó su mano sobre su hombro.

—Él me pertenece— La frase del noble estuvo acompañada de una mirada penetrante.

— _I see_... (ya veo...)— retiró su mano —¿cómo consigo uno igual?—

—Me temo que es imposible. Tal vez clonación—

—Ahahaha! Usted sí tiene sentido del humor. Es un honor, Conde Stroheim—

—¿Sabes mi nombre o sobre mí?—

—Lo necesario, pero no se lo diré a nadie; no después de ver quien cuida su espalda. Irá por mi cabeza primero y luego por las demás—

Riendo un poco —Asi es...— Krauser extendiendo su palma derecha dio señal para que ambos tomasen asiento a su lado. Laurence posó su cabeza en el hombro derecho del noble, y este, manteniendo su posición, se dispuso a acariciar su cabello —...así lo entrené—

—Es encantador. Tengo dos señoritas iguales en casa, lastima que está prohibido traerlas—

—Imagino tu molestia por ello...—

Finalmente y con un suspiro, Krauser inclinó su cabeza sobre la de Laurence. Los susurros entonces...

— _Tu das nicht_ (no hagas eso)—

— _Nur ein bisschen._ _Du hast es verdient_ (solo un poco. lo mereces)—

— _Bunny!_ —

— _Yes sir_ (Sí señor)—

— _What are you bringing there?_ (qué traes ahí?)—

—Whisky—

— _Can give it to me? Sweetie_ (puedes darmelo? cariño)—

— _Is all yours!_ (Es todo suyo)—

Mr. Big da un sorbo a su bebida. Tomando relajo y gozando la comodidad del mueble concentra sus palabras en el "socio" —¿Aún asustado Geese? ¿Quieres que llame a Merced?—

—No me gustan tus bromas. Big—

—Solo porque la tuya salió mal—

—Las luces cambiarán dentro en cuestion de minutos. Eso murmuran— Laurence Toma la máscara y la muestra al noble.

Mr. Big reconoce la mascara. —Tú eras el hombre de R—

—Y fui más... dispón de ella como quieras Laurence— 

—Será para mi madre entonces—

* * *

Una anfitriona era tendida en el suelo derramando sangre de la nariz y boca.

—¿Quién hizo esto?— Preguntó Merced.

—Fue la mujer blanca, yo la he visto—

—¿Misty?—

—No la escuches Merced, todas estas gatas son unas mentirosas—

—No he pedido su intervención, Foxy—

—Pierdes el tiempo—

—Dime más, Bunny—

—Ella estaba acompañada de de...—

—¿De quién?—

—Está ahí. La está llamando—

La anfitriona menor señaló hacia la puerta. Un hombre vestido de blanco y cabello negro golpea la puerta abierta.

—Apagen la luz de esta habitación. Y revisen su cuerpo—

Merced fue hacia la puerta. Tiró sus guantes y con la sonrisa de siempre saludó.

—Anfitrión Merced, a su servicio—

—¿Fuiste tú quien hizo que Heiter se recuperará? Supondré que sí. Gracias a su trabajo mi pequeño se encuentra mejor ahora. Lo he enviado a descansar a una habitaciones. Quiero encondarte su cuidado—

Le entregó una tarjeta blanca.

—Siempre es un placer—

—Quiero preguntar algo. ¿Cuál es el precio de la dama blanca?—

—Vencer a su corte—

—Ya veo... creo que será un poco más facil ahora— Entre risas y bajo las luces rojas y azules siguió su camino.

—¿Fácil? ¿Que tienen las blancas de fácil?—

—Merced! Aún reaccióna—

Ahora la sangre estaba sobre toda su cara y respiraba como si estuvieta asfixiada. En su frente notó un brillo. Su cabeza y limpio con sus ropas

—¿Qué es esto?—

—Es un implante! Deben sacarlo!— una mujer más pequeña y de apariencia albina ingresa y se arrodilla de inmediato.

—Yolandi. Tus cuchillas—

—Perdoname Kitty...—

—AAAHHH!—

Una fisura alrededor del cristal en la frente de la mujer. —QUEMA! QUEMA! Mmm!— Merced calló sus gritos con las manos. 

—quitalo por completo—

—será mejor cauterizar estos hilos—

Luego de jalar el implante Yolandi quemó la herida con sus uñas de acero —Tiene una inscripción—

—IG- IGNIZ— la mujer dio su ultima voz y se desmayó. 

—todo esto por esa cosa... ¿de qué se trata?— 

—Lo que sea que fuese no es bueno. Kitty no traia eso hasta hace unas pocas horas—

—Y ese hombre me hablo sobre adueñarse de Misty y tener el camino fácil...—

—Kitty era la base de su corte. Sigo yo Yolandi, despues Foxy y nuestra mayor Misty... Esto es un ataque Merced— dijo Yolandi mientras limpiaba el rostro ensangretado.

—¿Qué es lo que has visto de él? Bunny—

—Llego hace poco, ese hombre es oscuro... es una mentira. No debemos permitir que tome a Misty—

—Kitty está incapacitada. Debe ser encerrada hasta que llegue el amanecer. Estén atentas a nuestros números, no permitiré ni una baja en mi corte o la ajena— Merced sintió un escalofrió luego de hablar. La situación la intimidaba.

—¿Creen que alguien este tomando a los anfitriones como conejillos?— Yolandi otra vez.

—Esto solo sirve para una cosa y ya lo hemos visto. Mantengase alerta y no duden en tomar acción— se desvistió por completo, tomó un vestido; piso el dispositivo y salió de la habitación. En la puerta:

—Foxy. Necesito información de ese hombre—

—No cuentes conmigo, barata— caminaba dandole la espalda. Merced la rodeo del cuello con uno de sus brazos.

—Hahaha ¿Quieres hablar del pasado? ¿Comparar nuestros expedientes? Supongo que no asi que escuche señorita. La vida de tus compañeras y tal vez las mías están en peligro. Coopera ¿sí?— con un beso a su mejilla la soltó y continuo por otras puertas.

Foxy enfurecida y entre dientes.

—Como si me importase la vida de las ellas. ¡Las odio a todas!—

—Debo advertir de esto a Jivatma pero antes visitare a ese frágil príncipe—

* * *

En los balcones.

Cruzado de brazos viendo las estrellas. Pensando. Una voz llega a interrumpir. 

—A solas como siempre. Bernstein—

—Igniz—

—Me han informado muy poco. El mejor ejemplar de las damas blancas resulta ser una especie de 'Superior' entre todas ellas. Debo vencer a su corte para llevarmela a ella—

—De cuántas te has desecho—

—Sólo una. Las otras 2 actuaran para conservarse vivas—

—¿Tan importante es esa mujer?—

—No necesito una controladora de luz. Quiero tener a la mejor de ellas—

—Es un capricho entonces—

—No comprendes la importancia de la dualidad. Deberías meditar sobre ello—

—Soy realista—

—Mientes—

El contrabandista frunció el ceño. Molestia.

—...Y hablo de algo en concreto. He sabido que diste como préstamo a mis subordinados—

—Viven bajo mis aceros, también me pertenecen—

—Y yo los formé antes de llevarlos contigo—

—Deja de quejarte. Ya están volviendo—

—Eso lo sé. Espero no se repita esta situación...— el hombre de piel pálida y cabello negros se acerco a él y sujetó su rostro ambas manos —...No vuelvas a desacreditarme frente a ellos. Es lo único que pido—

Luego de cruzar miradas por un corto tiempo y volvió a mirar el cielo.

* * *

Luces rojas. Luces azules. El pasillo que conecta el salón y el casino.

En medio un hombre vestido de negro y otro de blanco. Los colores de su piel brillan por el contraste en las ropas de cada quien.

El hombre de blanco. Un traje de telas ligeras y joyas. Jivatma. Advierte:

—No has sido invitado, lárgate de este lugar—

—Entre miles de demonios nunca debe faltar un ángel—

El hombre de negro retiró sus gafas y cerró su libro. Saludo sonriente. Cabello rubio y negro. Aretes y cinturones en las mangas.

—Eres todo menos eso. Sacerdote—

—¿Aún crees en tus ídolos?—

—Pregunto lo mismo sobre ti y tu séquito de locos—

Jivatma soltó los brazos que se entrelazaban en su espalda. En sus manos mudras, señas de protección.

—Estás en un cuerpo como el mio ahora—

—Te equivocas. El hombre tibetano es el mejor avatar existente en este planeta. Tu cabello rubio te impide pensar, tal vez deba arrancarlo...—

—No importa la forma. La humanidad solo se declina cada día. Gaia no merece eso—

—Es el proceso que eligieron— empezó a continuar su andar

—¿No quieres hacer que se recupere?—

—Corta las cabezas de banqueros, orquestadores u otros lideres si quieres, pero eso no arreglará a los seres humanos— su cabello revoloteaba por brisas sin origen.

—...Y por esa razón es mejor acabar con todos—

—¿Por qué no empiezas contigo?— se detuvo pocos pasos detrás del otro.

—Eres sabio, Alma. Mentes como la tuya merecen permanecer con vida— El sacerdote acarició su cabello.

Una vibración pesada invadía su ser. Ese tacto fue una muestra de poder, una advertencia. Un golpe hacia el suelo hecho con el tacón de la bota, su sonido generó un cambio de vibración. Con la misma voz magistral, habló:

—Largate— y continuó hacia el casino.

Como si se tratara de una victoria haber enfadado la energía de Jivatma el sacerdote ríe. Dando pasos lentos hacia los balcones y escenario, dictados de los antepasados Hakkeshu se escuchaban como afirmaciones.

> **— _"...Asi fue convertido el ser humano en persona. Un animal con deseos en lugar de ideales, e infinidad de vicios que llaman pasiones..."_**

Me pregunto si... aún cuando Gaia cambie su luz por fuego y oscuridad ¿habrán quienes lo disfruten?—

Al mirar pisos inferiores, donde la luz roja y humo naranja invaden, vio hombres apagar sus cigarros en las pieles de mujeres completamente desnudas que gritaban y lloraban. La vista era lamentable.

**—Madre. Castiganos.—**

* * *

La espalda de una mujer era cortada en lineas muy superficiales. Gruñia un poco. 

—Eres encantadora—

—No me halague mientras hace esto, Merced—

—Perdóname. No esperaba que me pidieras esto a cambio de mi ingreso—

—A los viejos no les gustan las perras lastimadas. Es lo mejor que le puedo pedir— devolvió su cabello atado hacia su espalda. En sus hombros quedaban las heridas abiertas.

—He terminado. Aqui tienes tu navaja—

—No lo vayas a romper!—

—Hahaha...— 

Merced abrió la puerta de la habitación. Ingreso y observó el alrededor. Frente al espejo estaba el 'principe', él nota su presencia y voltea a verla. Sólo traia puesta la ropa interior.

—Eres tu quien me ayudó— Volteo a verla de frente —¿Eres una mujer?—

—Asi es. Y tú un chico muy apuesto ¿Cambiaras tus ropas?—

—Solo la camisa aunque tengo un segundo uniforme— el rubio notó el interés de la mujer en sus ropas, las miraba en lugar de a él —¿Lo quieres?—

—Solo los pantalones— La mujer los pantalones y se encerró en el baño.

—¿Para qué te estás preparando?—

—Algo especial—

—¿Te venderán?—

—De hecho... soy una carnada—

—¿Quién te va a comer?—

—una morena—

Merced salio con su vestido de cola abierto y pantalones. Se sentía hermosa. Observo a Teen haciendose un moño muy peculiar, dejo un mechon de cabello sobre su ojo derecho —esa apariencia. podría ser...—

—Señorita Merced ¿A qué hora soltaran a sus bestias?—

—La que buscas es mi sucesora. No te la llevaras tan fácil, chico.—

—Ya lo veremos—

* * *

—Ripper—

—Geese-sama—

Abrió su palma deteniendolo —Quieto. Hopper, conmigo— El rubio se puso de pie y retiró hacia las escaleras inferiores.

—¿A dónde va?— Dice el hermano menor

—Quiere un chico nuevo— responde Big.

—¿Más?— Pregunta Laurence

—Supongo que busca uno en especial—

—quién podrá ser...— el menor otra vez

—No es importante. Brindemos porque se fue— El español se apoderó de las copas. Sin salir del sillón servia sangría para Krauser.

Un silencio.

—Vamos. Sé que en el fondo querían desapareciese al menos un momento— Vino blanco para Big.

—no comparto ese deseo...—

—Yo sí, esta noche anda más serio de lo normal. Es irritante solo verlo—

—Supongo que eso es cierto—

Entregando la copa de sangría a Krauser —Jamás admitirás lo terrible que es—

—Aww~ debes estimarlo mucho ¿no quiere darme un poco de ese afecto?— dijo Big entre risas.

—¿Lo necesitas?— Preguntó Krauser

—Siempre— toma su copa en alto —Que el amor llegue—

—Que el mio nunca muera—

Esperando al español. Lo miran.

—Yo no tengo copa— se encogió de hombros fingiendo una expresión triste. Cambió al instante y todos empezaron a reír. Chocaron copas, el brindis está hecho.

—Yo también quiero beber No es justo—

Krauser mantuvo su sorbo. Dejo de lado la copa y tomó el rostro de Laurence. Un beso. Unas gotas moradas sobresalian de entre sus labios. Luego del sonido proviniente del cuello de Laurence, tomaron aire y se perdieron otra vez.

—Ahh~ Lo que daría por un beso igual—

—¿Solo uno?—

—Contigo quiero miles...— giró la mirada y observó escote de piel oscura, un tatuaje en medio del busto, caligrafía japonesa. —Nin...ja—

—Qué observador huhuhu...— la morena soltó uno más de los botones en su camisa. Acercó su pecho al hombro del varón con gafas beso su mejilla hasta llegar al borde de sus labios. Besos.

* * *

Ripper.

Ripper era llevado hacia los balcones cubierto de la boca y a empujones. Es tirado contra furrza pero no se permite caer.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿quién eres?— se quitó las gafas oscuras y vio una figura familiar, delgada y ese... "acento".

—"¿Ya despertaste? Levante" No costaba nada decir eso!— el taco de un bastón golpeo contra el suelo. Una voz fastidiada.

—Ehh?! ...Tú?! Tú no deberías estar aquí!—

—MmmGrrrR! ¡No me trates como un niño!— Alzo el bastón y...

***BONK***

* * *

Cadenas cayeron al suelo.

Una anfitriona enmascara habla por radio. —Es el primero, enciendan las luces. Solo uno a la vez caballeros—

—Él se quedara aqui—

Luego de dar paso a Geese, la mujer cierra las rejas y permanece de pie frente de ellas. Hopper a un lado.

Luego de terminar el pasillo se encuentra dos flechas.

Mujeres <<< >>> Varones

Tomo la ruta derecha.

Encontró 3 hombres encadenados de extremidades y con amordazas en el rostro, 3 atados en los brazos y encadenados del cuello, 2 muy delgados en jaulas y con marcas de heridas en el cuerpo, 1 de piel oscura sobre una alfombra roja y almohadas alredor aparentemente en el trance de una meditación.

—De todos estos, quién es el mejor— Preguntó Geese a viva voz.

—Todos ellos son los mejores, estan expuestos humillados y nadie lucha. Si lo que desea son habilidades específicas, lo deberá amaestrar—

—¿Ellos tienen palabra?—

—Solo puede hablar con uno de ellos—

_—Deus scid...—_

_Una voz mentalmente respondió:_ _—...Angelus autem quod nolo esse_ —

—Hein respondió— señaló el hombre de piel oscura.

—Este?— Geese abrió el collar de hierro —No te oí hablar—

—'Callaron mi voz'— pudo leer en sus labios —¿La recuperará?—

—Tomará tiempo. No suelte sus brazos. No es de fiar—

—¿Enserio?—

Hein toco el suelo bajo Geese haciendo aparecer oscuridad que destellaba de rojo. Cayo de rodillas.

—Tú...! Demonios!—

Luego de un corto Hein quitó la sombra del suelo.

Geese volvio a ponerse de pie pero tomando el cuello de Hein.

—Que bueno poder dejar en claro quien manda. Un traje de cuero... sera mejor que olvides tanta extravagancia—

—Si no se detiene, no podrá respirar— advirtió el de piel oscura.

No lo soltó hasta escucharlo ahogarse

—¿Cuál es tu precio?—

Leyendo sus labios: —'yo valgo la vida'. —

—ALTO!— Una mujer de cabello plateado y avanzada edad apareció en la entrada.

—Él no está...!—

Una dama de blanco aparecio tras ella y torció su cuello.

—Lamento la interrupción, con permiso— De la misma forma que apareció, desapareció. La anciana quedó en el suelo con una expresión de dolor, no se movía más. 

—... ¿Algo más con lo que deba proceder?—

—Ya lo hizo todo. Lo prepare para usted—

—No lo quiero de inmediato. Tal vez lo necesite esta noche, vistelo apropiadamente y corta su cabello...— ajustó sus mangas y desempolvó sus pantalones —Seguirá bajo el ala de Grey pero prometo hacer uso de él espontáneamente—

**La camara de Grey ahora cuenta con 8 ejemplares masculinos disponibles y 1 vendido.**

* * *

  
  
_**—12 la nuit. La luière est rose. C'est l'heure de la prière—** _

—12 de la noche. La luz es rosa. Es momento de la oración ...

Ya ha comenzado la verdadera fiesta, principe—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy largo no? XD   
> Pero asi se presentan los momentos importantes!!!


	8. Brahma aprendiendo otra vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las charlas mentales son las verdaderas charlas. Asi discute la voz del alma y la voz del espíritu.   
> Las respuestas destacan cuando ambas partes concluyen en un mismo pensamiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist para sentir las vibras de esta "charla mental" :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vJAoN-2f0c&list=PLXKXvwlCcAxE-Ch2pFhl4Tz9il7CXn50D&index=1

Planta superior. 

Salón del cielo, donde se encuentra el corredor principal de habitaciones.

Las 12 son las 12. Fuera de la zona de confort o no debe hacerse la practica. La meditación es una disciplina, un lugar calmado y silencioso es el ideal para ejercerlo.

Habiendo encendido incienso. Jivatma se recuesta sobre el mueble más ancho y confortante que encontró. Despidiéndose de la luna que alumbraba a través de la enorme ventana, cerró los ojos y miro adentro.

**Busco en los recuerdos de este cuerpo que me fue concebido por el libre albedrío de aquel quien ahora soy**

— Tranquilidad— 

—Silencio—

—Templanza— 

—Calma— 

—Alegría— 

— La risa, el baile y el gozo—

—Amor— 

— La alegría, la melancolia y la adrenalina—

—Placer— 

— La adrenalina, el gozo y el sexo—

—¿Qué es lo mas simple de conseguir aquí y ahora?— 

—Inmenso calor—

—Sin un compañero...— 

—Solo es calor—

**Placer... quiero sentirlo**

El alma viajaba fuera del cuerpo. Ya no estaba en aquel mueble, era entre estrellas, su verdadero origen. Una de sus manos rodeaba su cadera mientras mordía ligeramente la uña de la otra.

—De verdad quiero sentirlo—

—es parte de tu experiencia en Gaia—

—¿lo merezco?—

—has extrañado ese sentimiento—

—No lo recuerdo—

—Y no lo harás—

—¿Es asi siempre?—

—Es lo interesante de vivir aqui—

—Pero, este es un cuerpo viejo—

—y en la plenitud de la experiencia—

—no quería nacer... —

— por eso tu vida es complicada—

—lo sé... —

— lo sabemos—

Silencio otra vez. En la calma escuchaba el destellar de estrellas, tranquilidad finalmente; pero había una brisa que inspiraba calidez en medio de su pecho, luego hacia su garganta y frente. Pensaba con lentitud.

—¿qué es esto?—

—dímelo tú—

— ... —

—vamos—

—quiero saber más de este cuerpo—

—Lo tienes tú, descubrelo—

—¿yo mismo?—

—tú mismo—

Observo sus manos y se dio un abrazo. En medio de la oscuridad por los ojos cerrados invadieron luces naranjas y rojas. Una nueva necesidad surge en su corazón y mente, la garganta lo expresa. Se rompen las ataduras en su cuello. Una nuevo sentimiento está por nacer.

—Sobre "eso" ¿lo haré Yo solo? —

—No —

—Tendré que esperar?—

— No mucho —

—Sera mas grande que yo?—

— tal vez más pequeño—

—Piel blanca—

—Nos encanta el color—

—Es verdad...—

**Estamos hablando de cuerpos...** ******Soy humano ahora y he vivido más, no debería sentir vergüenza alguna.**

**Pero lo que siento, parece prohibido** **¿Qué es esto?**

—¿Lento?—

— Rápido—

—¿Romántico?—

— Un poco rudo—

—¿Fuerte?—

— Completamente—

—¿Brillante?—

— Como el brillo de las pleyades—

—Tal vez como yo—

—Tal vez no—

—Una hermosa mujer—

—O un gran varón—

—¿Varón?—

— Varón —

—Eso es un exceso—

—y es maravilloso—

**Brillo y pétalos rosas alrededor**

—Qué? ¿Qué que es eso?—

—son deseos de romance—

—¿Suena asi de ridículo?—

—así es—

—No me jodas—

—Esto es... —

**Un horror**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.** ****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quiero despertar**

Retorno de la conciencia a la tierra. De vuelta en el mueble. Los ojos reales finalmente son abiertos —...Qué horror. Vine por un motivo y ahora esta idea me atormentará por horas o días tal vez— caminó hacia la ventana a reposar su frente en el vidrio. No podía parpadear, se sentía realmente avergonzado.

En habitaciones al rededor, un poco de ruido.

—It hurts?— 

—Mmm! no, do it more!— 

—Honey...— 

—More dear more!— 

**Humanidad, déjame en paz**

Se levanto del asiento a caminar y ver por la ventana que tenia en frente aunque interrumpido puerta un poco abierta

—¿Esto robara mis ojos además de mi cuerpo y mente? Ahhh... ¿cómo dejará de molestarme tanto?—

—'Cal-ma' es el deseo de "Al-ma"— una voz femenina acompañado de tacones.

—Merced—

—Señor Jivatma— reverencia —debo informar—

—dame tus noticias—

—hay un atentado contra las damas blancas—

—¿eso debería interesarme? No contrate a esas mujeres— 

—se que no...pero la modalidad pone a esa minoría y a mi división en peligro— 

—¿Modalidad?— 

—Implantes bio-tecnologicos —

—No...—

—Véalo usted mismo, en mi cabeza— se arrodilla pocos pasos tras él —No quería traer el objeto por tratarse de algo tan...— 

Jivatma posó su mano sobre su cabeza. Observó el ambiente, cada suceso y el retiró del implante a través de los ojos de Merced. Pudo ver aquellos gritos.

**Tan sangriento...**

Suspiro.

—¿se encuentra bien?— 

—No. Estaba entrando en depresión y ahora lo conseguido...— regresa a acostarse en el mueble que era iluminado por la luna —...será mejor descansar— 

—Señor Jivatma. Necesita tomar toda la fuerza que le sea posible para lograr su objetivo. No puede simplemente quedarse aqui... durmiendo!—

—No tengo ánimos Merced— Escondió su rostro en su cabellera y no habló más.

Aun en las escaleras y haciendo señas —¿Puedo?— 

—Adelante príncipe— 

Levanto la mitad de su cuerpo a ver —¿eres un príncipe?— 

—No realmente. Asi me llama ella— 

—Eso explica porqué viste como sirviente— 

—Soy secretario de Bernstein. Sé de las funciones de los implantes. Traigo 3 de hecho— 

—¿Tantos?— Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el menor de cabellos rubios —¿no sientes dolor?— 

—Solo cuando hacen uso de ellos. Es una herramienta de control. El controlador da ordenes y los implantes te obligaran a ejecutarlo— Teen mostró sus muñecas. Jivatma observó receloso. —Están aquí. Ahora solo se encargan de recopilar información como mi ubicación hasta el funcionamiento de mi cerebro— 

—lo dices sonriendo—

—es parte de mi conducta— 

—¿Cómo te llamas?—

—Heiter— 

—...Yo he oído que lo llaman Teen— Agregó Merced. 

—Mi nombre alemán tiene significados que no van acorde conmigo, por eso prefiero el ingles— 

—Qué papá tan malo—

—Bernstein no es mi padre— Dijo un poco avergonzado.

—¿Es soltero?—

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?—

—Curiosidad— La mujer giró la mirada y sacó la lengua.

Jivatma volvió hacia la ventana. Esta vez acariciando uno de sus mechones de cabello blanco. Preocupación.

—Merced. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?— Susurro el rubio.

—Es un buen lugar para descansar— 

—¿con esas habitaciones alrededor?—

—No hay nada mejor que exponerse al amor para tener un poco de paz. Y es claro que abajo es complicado encontrarla — 

—es vergonzoso estar aqui— 

—Pero si aun no has visto nada! eres tan joven! Hahaha!—

Al oir la risa de Merced los pensamientos se detuvieron. Recordó que le entregó un estuche de maquillaje con la misma risa, lo tomó y frente a la ventana empezó a decorar su rostro con los polvos blancos. Al terminar, un sentimiento de gratitud atrajo una ligera sonrisa. Volvió hacia Merced que se encontraba sentada en el mueble. 

—Merced...— Tocó la mano de la mujer y con la otra señaló su propia frente —... _Bindi_ —

La mujer sonrió al verlo directamente, poniéndose de pie y usando una minúscula vara de madera aplicaba maquillaje dorado en medio en medio de su frente. Ese es el _bindi_.

—Señor— 

—Hablame— 

—¿Por qué maquillar el tercer ojo?— 

—Por culpa, tuya— 

—Eh? No me quiere ver?— 

—No a ti, no quiero que lo que fuera a ver ahora me importe tanto— Soltó su mano y caminó hacia las escaleras.

—Espere! ¿Irá a visitar los pisos?— 

—Si me quedo durmiendo no cumpliré lo que vine a hacer— 

—¿Qué haré yo?— 

—No preocuparte por mí— 

—Humm. Está bien— 

—Y ...— 

—... ¿Y?—

—¿Por qué no vienes a la pasarela?—

—¿Quiere verme haciendo qué? — 

—Me encantaría oírte cantar— 

—Ahh?! Pero no lo he hecho en un publico tan amplio— 

—Entonces es un buen momento ahora— Hizo señas con su dedo indicándole venir a su lado. La mujer fue inmediatamente con él. Girando, volteó la mirada al menor rubio —¿Se quedará aquí o vendrá con nosotros? Príncipe—

Teen alzó el rostro a verlo directamente y quedó perdido en los ojos del otro. Al verlo inclinar un poco más la cabeza y parpadear cual búho volvió en sí. —Seguiré sus pasos. Señor—

Mientras bajan las escaleras, otra vez la voz de la mente:

**¿Por qué soy tan amable?**

Merced abrazó su brazo desnudo mientras caminaban. —Hace frió aqui arriba, lo estoy abrigando— 

Jivatma observó ese gesto y notó la sincera sonrisa de la mujer al cruzar miradas. —Eres tan cálida— Sonrió.


End file.
